Love Don't Run
by AngelEyes2012
Summary: Randy and John have been together for years but the past year of their relationship John has changed now he physically and verbally abuses Randy. Wade Barrett has a crush on Randy and wants to save him but can he with the help of the rest of the Nexus as well as some other Superstars or is it too late to save Randy? or does he even want to be saved
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I found on my laptop and decided to bring it to life and see what you guys thought of it. Once again I own nothing in this story but the plot itself. Hope you enjoy Sorry for any mistakes ahead of time**

* * *

Wade Barrett had been out with Justin and Heath having dinner at some restaurant they had found, when Justin noticed across the room that Randy Orton was sitting alone once again. "Can you believe the nerve of Cena," Justin nodded toward to where Randy set alone. Heath only shuck his head while Wade didn't even bother to turn knowing that if he did he would fall even more for the man who the WWE universe knew as The Viper. "You think with a Boyfriend that looked like that, Cena wouldn't leave him alone for more than two seconds," Heath replied with a mouth full of food. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean," Justin said turning and looking at him. Wade couldn't help but laugh at the younger two men. "It mean's that if I had a boyfriend that looked like Randy Orton over there, I wouldn't leave him by himself for fear of someone else coming along and taking him, Why do you think I hardly leave you alone," Heath said looking at Justin with a smile hoping he had calmed the younger man enough.

Justin was the only one that knew about Wade's crush on the older man and decided to say something to Wade after Heath had excused himself and went to the bathroom. "Why don't you go over and say hi," Justin said low enough only Wade could hear him. Wade laughed trying to hide the fact that he was shaking all over. "You've got to be kidding me," He said looking at Justin. Justin could tell that Wade was nervous "No I'm not," he replied laying down the challenge to Wade to talk to the older man. "Alright I'll go, but you better come pick me up off the floor, after he gets down beating me," Wade said with a smile slowly getting up. "I will, and I'll see if he won't help me," Justin said with a smile at Wade and nodding toward the table mouthing go.

_Randy's table_

Randy picked his phone up off the table checking the time again, he had arrived 15 minutes earlier then the time that John had told him to be there, it seemed over the past year or so any little thing that Randy did set John off, from being late to wearing the wrong thing, he placed his phone back down the time hadn't changed John was still 20 minutes late. As Randy went back to being lost in his own world he never noticed Wade Barrett walking toward the table. "Hello Randall," Wade said trying to smile the best he could to calm his nerves and give into the enticement of turning around and running. Randy who hadn't realized Wade had stood there jumped a little hearing the man's voice. "Good Lord, you know how to scare someone don't you Barrett," Randy said looking up at him. "Sorry, thought you seen me coming," Wade replied. "That's alright," Randy said smiling hoping Wade would leave soon, since he didn't know when John would be arriving, but hope slipped away when Wade asked if he could said down. "Mind if I set down," he asked nodding toward the chair "You might as well," Randy said.

Heath by then had arrived back to the table to find Justin alone. "Where's Wade," He asked sitting down. Justin turned toward Heath smiling, "You remember the conversation me and him had the other night," he asked Heath. "Yeah, about getting him to talk to someone,"Heath replied. "Well, he finally got the nerve, and went to talk to them," Justin said turning back to Randy's table so Heath would know where to look. "Well what do you know, our fearless leader likes The Viper," Heath said with a smile. "Yeah now keep that mouth of yours shut about it," Justin said not even looking at Heath but at the couple across the room with a smile. "Gotcha," Heath replied and went back to eating.

The minutes passed into an hour without either couple realizing it, both pairs lost in their own world, but was shaking out of them with a sound of a voice that sent chills down Wade and Justin's back as well as Heath's but sent fears down Randy's. "What the hell do you think you're doing sitting with him," John Cena asked as loud as he could to draw more attention to himself and to get the attention of the two laughing men at the table where he was supposed to find Randy alone at.

Randy stood up first "It's nothing John, Wade was just being nice that's all," he said trying to protect Wade and save him self at the same time. "It looked like something to me from where I stood at the door," John replied coldly toward Randy, while taking Randy by the elbow and pulling him toward his side rather hard. Wade wasn't going to say anything until he heard Randy make the sound that he had been hurt by the pull. "Calm down Cena," Wade said standing up and towering over the smaller man. "Why don't you go back over there to your own table, looks like your boys are missing your company," John said with a smirk. "No thanks they've got each other, and besides their not my type," he replied with a smirk of his own after realizing that John had known who had meant.

While John and Wade were arguing with each other neither had realized that Heath and Justin now stood with them. "Oh look your backup has arrived," John said with a growl. "Don't mind us," Heath said with a smile knowing that it would get under John's skin. "Yeah we just wanted better sets for the floor show, besides me and you both know Wade could take you in a heart beat," Justin said with a smile and a nod toward John. John stood there for a moment realizing he was out numbered decided it was time for him and Randy to make their exit. "Well it's been fun, but it's time to take Randy here back to the hotel,and teach him a lesson or two about who he is not supposed to talk to or who he can talk to," John said with an evil smile that put fear into all three men. With that said John started walking toward the door yanking a scared looking Randy Orton behind him.

"Was it me or did Randy look like he was going to be sick," Heath asked not taking his eyes off the door. Justin who stepped closer to Wade put his hand on the older man's shoulder. "What do you want to do," he asked never taking his eyes off the way Wade's face had looked when John had said he was going to teach Randy a lesson. "I'm not sure yet," Wade replied walking toward the door leaving both men to stare at his back.

* * *

**That's it for this Chapter Please Review and let me know what you guys think and if you don't want to Review please feel free to PM me :-) once again** **s****orry for any mistakes and please let me know if you want to see more of this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: IF YOUR A FAN OF THE PAIRING OF JOHN CENA AND RANDY ORTON YOU MAY NOT LIKE THIS STORY**

**I own nothing but the plot itself that's it.**

* * *

Randy Orton had been awake long before he felt John get out of the bed to answer his phone that had been set to vibrate. Thinking that Randy was sound asleep John answered the phone like he always did when this person called. "Hey baby," He said with the same voice that Randy use to hear when he and John started dating, "I know I left too soon last night," John said to the other person on the other end. Randy laid there wishing he could hear who was on the other end, He had always known that John was cheating on him, he just hadn't wanted to believe that John could do that to him, but then again John had done a lot of things to him that he couldn't believe. "You know I love you more, then I do him " John said into the phone. "He was sitting there waiting for me, like always," John said with an evil smile toward the bed. "Yeah, I had to show him a thing or two when we got back to the hotel," John spoke into the phone once more. "Barrett and his boys showed up, that's what happen," John said with a growl. Randy smiled to himself at the mention of Wade's name He had actually been made to feel like a person last night instead of a bunching bag. "As much as I want to get a hold of Barrett, I sadly can't at the moment, I have to escort sleeping beauty to breakfast,and then to make-up to make sure he tells them the story I told him to tell them about the bruises on him," John was silent for a few moments before he spoke again. "I love you to baby, I'll see you for our alone time before the show bye," John said hanging up the phone. Randy could feel John's eyes on him and could hear him moving closer to the bed and then the bed sink. Before he could brace himself he received a bunch to the stomach and was pushed off the bed landing in the floor. "Time to Wake up, Sleeping Beauty," John said laughing.

Wade Barrett set looking at yet another cup of coffee, he knew he should have went to bed last night, but the image of the way Randy looked when he had left with John and Justin asking him What he wanted to do, had kept replying over and over in his mind, So much that he had taken off for a walk around Birmingham England trying to clear his head of any thoughts. "You alright, Wade," Justin asked standing beside the table, Wade had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't seen or heard Heath and Justin come in. "Yeah, I'm alright," He replied moving his feet so both men could set down. After a few moments of silence Heath finally spoke up. "We noticed you didn't come to bed last night," He said asking Wade hoping to get more of a response out of the older men then Yeah I'm alright and a few grunts now and then. Wade looked up at both, "Seems you've noticed right I didn't, he said looking back down at his coffee, "Where did you go," Justin asked hoping the older man hadn't gotten himself into too much trouble. "Walked around taking in the air, We are in England Justin," Wade said still not looking up. "Well that's good, you didn't get into any trouble, with the way you left last night... before Heath could finish anymore of what he was saying Wade spoke. "I'm alright, sitting here in one bloody piece, but at the moment all I wanna do is take Cena's head off," Wade said looking at both with a look in his eyes that they hadn't seen in a while.

After finally talking Wade into getting himself something to eat they all set in silence while they ate their food not paying much attention to anyone around them, But something had made Wade look up for some reason, and when he did he laid eyes on a bruised and battered Randy. Wade couldn't help but be sick at his stomach pushing his half eating food away he spoke. "I think I'm going to be sick," he said shaking his head his eyes never leaving the site of Randy. Heath and Justin turned around after the gaze of Wade's eyes. "You've got to be kidding me," Justin said before thinking only to get a kick under the table from Heath. "I didn't mean it how it came out, he said turning toward Wade," Justin noticed that Wade still hadn't taken his eyes off of Randy. "He looks like his been through a street fight with The Big show," Heath said hoping he either wouldn't get kicked under the table by Justin or slapped by Wade, seeing that neither was going to happen he let out the breath that he had held in.

As they entered the hotel restaurant Randy could feel a set of eyes on him with John walking next to him as close as he could get he wasn't about to start looking to see who it was, They walked to the table of John's choice, but before Randy could set down John ordered him to go get him some food. "Go get me some food, you know what I like," He told Randy without even looking at him and sitting down at the table, Randy turned and left and walked toward the counter still feeling a set of eyes on him other than John's and once again he wasn't about to stop and look, so he kept walking, John couldn't help but smirk when he noticed Wade watching Randy. "Oh this should be fun," He said to no one but himself.

While Wade watched Randy, Justin and Heath kept an eye on John. "Can you believe the nerve of that guy," Heath said under his breath as more of their co-workers set down behind them. "I know what you mean, the nickname the face of the company is going to his head," Justin replied back to Heath. They both had noticed that Wade hadn't spoken a word. "Do you think his ok," Justin asked looking at Wade. Wade noticing Randy coming back turned back around. "To be honest No," He said looking straight into Justin's eyes.

Randy started back toward the table with John's food, still with the feeling that he was being watched by someone other than John, but like before he wasn't about to dare to look, he looked down at the plate of food and let out a whimper to himself, they hadn't had the food that John had wanted so he had gotten the next best thing, he looked up to see John looking at him with a smile on his face which wasn't nothing new since he always smiled at Randy for bringing him food, so Randy did what he was supposed to and smiled back, as he got to the table John stood up to let Randy in, but before Randy could get in the booth John had the plate knocked out of his hands and into the floor. "That's not what I wanted," He said loud enough only Randy could hear it, "I'm sorry that's all they had," Randy said looking down at the floor. "I'll show you sorry," and with that said John shoved Randy to the floor. Neither of them seeing an angry British man getting up from his table.

After turning back around after seeing Randy start back Wade swear to himself he wasn't going to look at him, he didn't want to cause trouble for Randy. and he didn't want to see Randy set down at John's table when he knew that Randy should be walking to his table instead, He looked down at his coffee and his plate that he had pushed out in front of him, No use in leaving them sitting there might as well throw them away, but before he could the sound of a plate hitting the floor made him look up. "You've got to be kidding me," Justin said to Heath and Wade but before either of them could say anything else they noticed Wade gone. "Where did he go," Justin asked turning to Heath. "Give you once guess," Heath replied nodding toward what was going down between John and Randy. "Not good, Not good," Justin said moving as fast as he could to get up.

Randy had landed in the floor with a thud just like he had when John pushed him out of the bed. But before Randy could prepare John got close enough to step on one of his hands. All Randy could do was cry out in pain, John bent down beside of Randy. "Oh poor thing did that hurt," he asked his words filled with sarcasm, all Randy could do was nod, "Well this should take your mind off that," John stood up and was about to kick Randy in the side, but before he could do that he was spun around. "What the Hell do you want, Barrett," John said with a growl. "If you want to attack people, attack someone your own size," he said stepping closer to John. "You just stay out of this, it's between me and him," He said pointing down to the floor where Randy was. "Well Excuse me, Cena for not liking watching innocent people get the hell beat out of them," Wade growled getting closer. But before anything could happen William Regal got in between the middle of them. "Just leave him alone Wade, his not worth it," He said making Wade look at him. Wade nodded and stepped back a bit. "Your lucky he came along, and saved you" John said with a smirk to Wade over Williams shoulder. William looked at John over his shoulder, "Who says I wasn't saving you," He said with a smirk. John looked down at the floor at Randy "Lets go now," He all but yelled at Randy pulling him up by the elbow, Wade could see Randy shut his eyes in pain. "You don't have to," Justin was the first to speak. "Oh yes he does," John said with a smirk pulling Randy out behind him.

As they stood there and watched them go Justin asked Wade the same question he asked the night before. "What do you want to do," He asked looking up at Wade, not expecting a response Justin had looked back at Heath with the room in silence after what happen they all heard Wade speak, "You'll learn soon enough," and like the night before he left them staring at his back.

* * *

**Thank you to Everybody for the follows and the Reviews from Chapter 1 it really means a lot **

**I hope you've enjoyed this Chapter as well**

**Please Review and Let me know what you think.**

**Thank you for reading and Madam Chainsaw Thank you for letting me bounce my ideas off of you**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I said The Vipers Favorite Demon's was to be updated next but there was something calling me back to this story**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year Everybody :-) I hope you all have a wonderful one**

* * *

Hunter Helmsley was sitting in his office at the arena looking over last weeks ratings when he heard a commotion outside the door, before he could get up to see what it was the door burst open reviling a rather pissed off Wade Barrett, "You better have a good excuse for that," Hunter said nodding behind him at the door. Walking closer to the desk and placing both hands on it Wade spoke. "As a matter of fact I do," Wade said trying to remember he was dealing with one of his bosses. "Well then what is it," Hunter asked the man standing before him. "Did you know John is abusing Randy," Wade asked looking down at the man in the chair. Hunter couldn't help but laugh, "You've got to be kidding me, there's no way John would harm a hair on Randy's head," Hunter replied still laughing. Wade stood back up and rubbed a hand down his face not believing that Hunter wasn't believing him. "He will harm a hair on his head, and will keep doing it unless someone puts him in his place," Wade replied hoping that Hunter would believe him. "Listen as much as I want to believe you, I just don't see John hurting Randy, besides Randy's big enough to take care of himself," Hunter replied standing up taking off his coat.

"So let me get this straight, you don't believe me, and you're not gonna help Randy," Wade said staring the COO in the eyes. "Your right on both parts," Hunter replied not breaking the eye contact with Wade. "So you're not gonna help the man that's been like a kid brother to you," Wade replied getting madder by the minute. Hunter looked down at the floor and shook his head no. "Then I guess you leave me no choice then," Wade replied turning around and walking toward the door. Hunter having found his voice spoke. "I won't have another Superstar hurt on my watch," Hunter replied looking at the back of the Englishmen. "Why does is matter, it's already happen on your watch," Wade replied turning around and looking at The COO. "What do you plan on doing then," Hunter replied crossing his arms waiting for Wade's answer. "First I'm going to someone higher up then you, and then I'm going to make your precious Shield look weak and pathetic after I'm done," Wade replied opening the door and slamming it the same way that he came in. Hunter let out a breath and started praying that he was right and Wade was wrong.

_Across the arena_

Randy set with an ice pack placed on his shoulder trying to get the ache out of it from his last confrontation with John, who was busy pacing around the room waiting for news about who his match would be against that night. Most would wonder why Randy would still be with him after they found out about the abuse, but there was something inside of Randy hoping for a miracle that John would change back to his old self. You see John hadn't been right since Randy had come back last year from an injury that had kept him out for months, but after hearing the conversation John had on the phone that morning Randy's hopes were starting to fade but still one could at least hope for a miracle right? Both men jumped when a knock came to the door.

"Come in," John called out flopping down on the couch beside of Randy and throwing his arm around his shoulder, to make it look like he hadn't been pacing the floor and to show whoever was on the other side of the door who Randy belonged to, but to John's surprise when the door opened Hunter stepped in. "Hey Hunter, what brings you to our part of the world,"John asked with one of the fake smiles that Randy was used to seeing, "Nothing much, just thought I would drop by and see you guys," Hunter replied taking the chair closest to the door. "Care for a water," John asked nodding toward the water sitting on the table, "No thanks I'm good," He replied raising a hand up to stop John from getting up, All three men set in silence waiting for one to speak. "So what happening to the shoulder," Hunter asked Randy nodding toward the ice pack that still set on his arm. Looking down at the ice pack and then looking over at John meeting the glare his was use to he spoke. "Nothing major just pulled it a little at the gym," he said looking at Hunter with a smile, John feeling the tension couldn't help but ask the question that had been on his mind. "Why are you really here," He asked looking up and locking eyes with the man across the room.

"I'm just gonna be honest with you," Hunter said standing up. "Ok," John replied standing up as well. "It was brought to my attention, that you might be causing physical harm to Randy, I came by to see if it was true," Hunter replied with a nod toward Randy. John on the other hand couldn't help but start laughing trying to cover up his angry before he spoke, "Do you really think I'd hurt him," He said pointing toward Randy sitting on the couch, Hunter started laughing "I done knew the answer, but being who I am I have to ask John, we both know that," Hunter said looking at Randy who was looking down at the floor, John who had stopped laughing spoke all of a sudden, "If you want to ask him, right there he is," John said looking at the older man. Randy had shot his head up looking between John and Hunter, he knew it was time to play his role. "I've got to ask it Randy," Hunter said to him with sad eyes and a sick feeling in his stomach praying that he was right and Barrett had been wrong. "No Hunter, John's never hurt me," Randy said looking up at the man he thought of as a big brother with a smile. "Well I'll be going now," Hunter said stepping toward the door, but John calling out to him stopped him, "Who came to you with this," John asked in a serious tone, "Don't worry about it, John," Hunter replied opening the door and stepping out into the hall leaving a mad John Cena alone with an already injured Randy Orton.

_Somewhere in the arena_

Wade Barrett had walked around the arena trying to find a private enough spot to make his phone call, he had already called informing Justin and Heath of how the conversation with Hunter had went, letting out a breath Wade pulled the number out of his pocket that was giving to him on the first night of his WWE debut and dialed the number waiting for it to ring, getting no answer he left a message for them to call him back, while staring down at his phone lost in thought he turned and ran smack into Heath and Justin. "There you are," Justin said holding the bag of food out to the older man. "Yeah We've hunted all over the place for you," Heath said shaking his head noticing the older man decline the food. "So what's new," Justin said sitting down on one of the stage lighting boxes and pulling out some Chinese and starting to eat it. "I still can't believe, he didn't believe me," Wade said letting out a breath rubbing a hand over his face, "Is there anything We can do," Heath said stealing some food out of Justin's container of food. "No I told Hunter I was going over his head to someone higher up, and then I told him I'd make his precious Shield look weak and pathetic," Wade told both the younger men. Before anyone could say anything else Wade's phone rung.

"Thank you for getting back to me," Wade spoke into the phone, "I'm guessing you have a reason for calling, I know I told you to call if you had an issue," the voice on the other end replied. "I do, Sir," Wade replied to the voice, "Well what is it," the voice replied, "I went to Hunter, and told him about John Cena hurting Randy Orton, and he wouldn't believe me," Wade replied. "You went to him with that reason," The voice replied shocked. "Yes sir," Wade replied into the phone. "Do you have any evidence of this," Justin and Heath heard the voice ask, "I have no physical evidence, but I do have five other people who will give you the same statement,and pretty sure the hotel staff will answer questions as well," Wade replied. "So what are you asking," the voice asked, "Permission to make Cena's life a living hell,and save Randy, and permission to start the Nexus back up Sir," Sir," Wade replied. After a few minutes of silence the voice spoke, "Permission granted, but you keep it under control for now," the voice replied, "Yes sir," Wade said with a smile, but before he could hang up the voice spoke again, "I'll be at Raw next week," The voice said hanging up on the other end.

_Back Across the Arena_

After the door shut John walked toward it and opened it up a crack to see if Hunter was gone, liking what he saw he turned around and faced Randy reaching behind him and locking the door as he spoke, "So your little friends, from the other night decided to play hero," He said with a smile that made Randy sick, but before Randy could say anything John spoke again, "Awful, brave of you Randy, telling Wade our little secret there isn't it," John said walking toward Randy "I swear, I didn't say anything," Randy said with a shaken voice. "I bet you did, bet you wanted a big strong Englishmen to come in on his white horse and save you," John said nodding his head and winking at Randy. All Randy could do was shake his head no, "No I'm right, you know I am, Well bad news his not going to save you," John said laughing. Randy felt sick to his stomach thinking of What John was saying was right No one was going to save him he was brought back to reality when John spoke "Well since you don't want Wade to come save you, I'll call in a favor owed to me," John said smiling at the look of horror on Randy's face. "Wh..Wh..What favor," Randy asked fearing John's response. "Nothing really, just a favor the shield owe me, so don't worry your pretty little head," John said pulling Randy off the couch and into a fake loving hug. "What are you planning, to do," Randy whispered into John's ear, "Don't worry, after their done, Barrett won't be able to stand," John whispered back Randy yanked back in shock. "Don't hurt him please," Randy could help but wine. "His not the one you should be worried about," John said pulling back so that Randy could see his face, Before Randy knew what hit him he was pushed back and into the mirror that John had requested for the room.

Randy looked down at his arm seeing that it was already turning a darker color from the gashes on his arm, John squatted down in front of Randy pointing at his shirt. "See I told you, Barrett wasn't the one you should be worried about," John said with another wink. While Randy was trying to get up out of the glass, John started for the door before turning around and stopping. "Don't forget to have that cleaned up and looked at," John said with a nod toward Randy's arm. Randy nodded his head yes while getting a towel to wrap around his arm. "Oh and Randy, remember our little secret, even though I don't think anyone would believe you," John said opening the door and started to step out into the hall. "Where are you going," Randy called out before John closed the door. "Not that it's really any of your business, but I got people to see," John said shutting the door behind him. That's when Randy finally gave in and let the tears he had held out, tears not just for him but for Wade and everybody else that would be put in harm's way trying to save him from John

_Back to somewhere in the Arena_

Wade walked back toward Justin and Heath with a smile on his face, "I'm taking it your phone call went well," Heath replied with a mouth full of food, "Went better than I expect," Wade mumbled to his self but saying it loud enough for Justin and Heath to hear it. "Well that's good then," Heath said slurping a noddle into his mouth. Wade couldn't help but laugh at the younger man, "You figure after two years of dating Justin, you would have caught on to how to eat right," Wade said with a laugh. "There's nothing wrong about the way I eat is there Babe," Heath asked turning to Justin had stopped eating and was looking up the hall way at something. "What is is," Wade and Heath both said at the same time. At a loss of words all Justin could do was nod his head toward the trainers door, "Randy went into see the trainer," Justin said in a low voice. "What's so wrong about that," Heath asked Justin turned toward Wade, "His right arm on his shirt sleeve was darker then the rest of the shirt," Justin said looking Wade in the eyes. "Bloody hell, his hurt him again," Wade said rubbing his face with his hand. "What do you wanna do," Justin asked looking at the older man. "Call Otunga," Wade said looking up at the closed trainers door, "What do you want me to tell him," Justin asked pulling his phone out of his pocket. Wade turned around looking at Justin and Heath, "Tell him it's time to bring back WWE's worst nightmare," Wade said turning around and starting up the hall, "Where you going," Heath called, "I've got people to talk to," Wade said and kept walking.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it **

**Thank you for Reading and Please Review**

** The Vipers Favorite Demon's should be updated sometime before the New year begins **


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again I own no one in this story Just the story plot**

* * *

Randy winced as he pulled on his shirt with the help of the trainer,"Are you sure you're going to be alright," The trainer asked with a worried look at the Superstar, "Yeah I'll be alright just have to remember that it's there," Randy said with a smile trying to hide the pain. "Alright one last thing before you go, I've got to ask you how it happen," The man said with a sad look toward Randy, Which made Randy wonder if Everybody knew how John treated him. "I was goofing off and tripped over some stuff and a mirror was sitting behind it," Randy said not batting an eye. "Well I only ask this stuff so I can pass it along to Hunter," The trainer said writing stuff down. "Yeah I know," Randy started toward the door but stopped when the trainer called out to him, "Hey Randy," the older man called, Randy turned around and looked at him, "Yeah What is it," he asked hoping it wasn't anymore questions about what happen, "Try to be more careful when you're goofing off ok," The man said with a smile. "I'll try but can't promise nothing," Randy said with a smile before opening the door and stepping out.

Making sure Randy was gone the trainer pulled out his cell phone and made a call, "Hey it's me," he said waiting for the person on the other end to answer, "No, No, I was just calling to tell you Orton came by and saw me," He replied into the phone listening to what the person had to say. "He said he fell into a mirror," the trainer replied pausing once more to listen. "Do you want my personal or professional opinion," He asked, after listening to what the other person had to say he spoke again. "I don't think it happen with him goofing off," he said in a serious tone listening to the other person's response. "Of course I think he hurt him, it's not the first injury I've treated of his, that came from goofing off," he replied before listening once more. "I'll keep an eye out, and let you know if I hear or see anything," He told the person on the other end before hanging up.

John Cena smiled walking out of yet another locker room, His plan was starting to come together, He had Kofi Kingston and Rey Mysterio and Sin Cara, as well as R-Truth who was more than ready to help take down the Nexus once again, He also had recruited Daniel Bryan and Kane earlier after convincing them that anyone that joined Barrett in bringing back the Nexus would be after their tag team belts, Now all John needed was one more sucker and his army against Barrett would be finished, He was going make sure that if Wade got Randy he was going to have to fight for him. He was half way up the hall when he ran into someone coming out of one of the Locker rooms, "Excuse me," He said without even looking to see who it was, " I'll forgive you, if you let me on your team," the voice replied making John spin around and come face to face with The Miz, "Why should I pick you," John couldn't help but ask, "Why not, this is going to go down in WWE history as one of the biggest feuds of all time, besides I know your secret," The Miz said with a smile on his face and strolled by John on up the hall, realizing that he had been caught either way he called out after the younger man."Your in," John said looking at the younger man's back. The smile that The Miz gave actually scared John, but he knew he had no other choice "I thought you'd see it my way," The Miz said turning around and starting back up the hall.

Wade Barrett had walked around for a bit before he found the locker room that he had been hunting for taking a breath he knocked. "Come in," the voice called from the other side of the door, opening the door Wade stepped in. "I figured I'd see you sooner or later," William Regal replied seeing who it was, "I came by to say thank you," Wade said looking at the man who had been a mentor to him since day one. "Your welcome, but I don't think that's why your here," William said sitting down on the bench looking through the bag that was sitting in front of him "I came to ask you for your help," Wade replied taking the opposite seat in front of the older man. "Why do you want someone like me for," William asked looking up from the bag in front of him. "Because you know What John's being doing, and if I had to have anybody going into this War on my side it would be you," Wade said with a smile. William set there for a minute and then started to smile, "I'm in," He said holding out his hand for Wade to shake. Looking down at the hand and back up at William he couldn't help but smile and shake the hand that was offered. Wade set there for a few more minutes tell the older man about seeing Randy in the hall way with his shirt sleeve covered in blood. "Do you think Cena had anything to do with it," Regal said looking at the Wade with concern in his face. "I'm not sure but I would say yes," Barrett said nodding his head, while Regal only shook his. "Well if you excuse me, I've got a few more people to see," Wade said standing up and starting for the door. "Don't worry, will get him for what his done," Regal called after him, Wade looked back and nodded his head and stepped out.

Justin was on his way to 3MB's locker room with a worried look on his face he wasn't for sure how he was going to tell Wade that Otunga hadn't wanted any part in what he was planning even after he found it was to save Randy from the abuse of Cena not paying attention when he was making the corner to start down the hall he ran into a solid object. "Oh I'm sorry," he said looking up to realize he had run into Hunter. "Don't worry about it," Hunter said with a laugh, "Well I'll be going now," Justin said trying to put as much distance between him and Hunter. "You looked a little down, what's wrong," Hunter couldn't help but ask the smaller man. "It's nothing really, just some issues, that I'm sure Wade will figure out," Justin said trying to slid by Hunter only to be stopped by Hunter's arm. "Does it have to do with what he told me," Hunter asked. Justin looked at the floor before looking back up. "Yeah it does, but with you not believing him, I really don't think it's none of your business," Justin said standing up a little taller. " A little on the Brave side aren't you, I am your boss after all," Hunter said trying to put authority behind his words. "No offense, but after what Wade told me, I really think being boss has gone to your head," Justin said nodding his head, Hunter couldn't help but growl. "Why you little...," But before Hunter could say anything Wade came around the corner seeing what was happening he decided to step in before Justin lost his job "Hey Gabriel did you get a hold of Otunga," He asked sliding his tall frame under Hunter's arm. Justin looked from Hunter then to Wade, "I did actually, but he didn't want nothing to do with it," Justin said in a low voice hoping that Hunter would disappear. "You've got to be bloody kidding me," Wade said rubbing a hand down his face. " No and that means we're one short," Justin said not realizing Hunter was still there. Wade turned and looked at Hunter "Excuse us," he said taking a hold of Justin's arm and walking off.

Hunter stood there for a few minutes after the two younger men vanished around the corner, Thinking about the conversations he had today, everything started to fall into place from Wade coming to him with the accusation of the abuse and seeing the way Randy acted around John and then just now Justin, everything started to add up. Barrett had been telling the truth, John had abused Randy and Randy covered for him, shaking his head he couldn't help but lean his back against the wall as if it was to hold him up, he felt sick that he hadn't noticed how John had treated Randy, that it took getting accused of letting power go to his head to make him see it, shaking his head and pulling out his phone he had let the man he had considered a little brother down once before he wasn't going to again, he dialed a number that he thought he wasn't ever going to use again waiting for the person to answer. "Hey it's me," He said waiting for the man to answer, "Yeah I know it's been awhile but I need your help," while waiting for the man to answer he noticed Randy coming out of catering and his shirt, "No...No.., I'm still here, but it's not really me that needs help," After hearing the man ask who it was if it wasn't him then, he couldn't help but whisper Randy's name out after seeing the condition of the younger man's shirt.

Wade Barrett set with Justin and the member's of the 3MB talking over their plan of attack against Cena and whoever he had on his side, which Wade was sure those people had no clue the real reason behind this whole thing but he knew though without a doubt that Cena had placed the plan on him. "What are we going to do," Heath said sitting down beside Justin, "We're going to need another person," Drew said looking at Wade. "I know... I know, just give me time to think," Wade said standing up and started to pace around the room. "Well we've got Regal for sure," Wade said looking at the other men. "We've got Tyson too," Justin added, "Are you guys sure, you wanna turn heel," Jinder said looking at Justin. "We're both sure, and after the fans find out, I'm pretty sure they won't hate us that much," Justin said looking around the room. "We all know Sheamus will help, behind the scenes," Drew added into the conversation. "But still we need another person for the stuff in front of the camera," Wade stopped long enough to add it as well but started pacing again. "When's Tyson getting here," Heath said rubbing Justin's leg. "His already here, his just waiting word on what's needed to be done," Justin said smiling at Heath. Before anyone could say anything else Wade's phone went off, pulling his phone from his pocket it showed he had a new text message opening it up he read the following

_Unknown Phone: Heard you were needing a 8th member?_

_Wade: You heard right, Who is this?_

_Unknown Phone: Don't worry about who I am at this time, You'll find out soon enough._

"Who is it," Everybody asked standing up together at once crowding around Wade. "I'm not sure, but it seems to me, that we have our 8th member," Wade said looking around the room.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading and please feel free to Review :-)**

**To answer a few Questions: John got the number of people off he would need off how many was in the Nexus the last time they were together, and Wade was thinking the same thing When he first thought of bringing the Nexus back together**

**Hope you liked it **

**And Thank you to JadeRose1 for letting me bounce my ideas off of you even when they didn't make much sense**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing in this story but the plot**

**and if your a john cena fan and don't like reading stories where he's the bad guy this story isn't for you**

* * *

"Why don't you go talk to him," Justin said sitting down beside of Wade, "As much as I want to, I'm not going to," Wade said picking at the food in front of him, "Why not," Justin asked looking at his friend and seeing the pain on the other's face. "I don't want to give Cena some excuse, so he thinks he can hurt him," Wade said pushing his plate away. "I wish you would just tell him,"

Justin said studying his food in his plate. "It's not that simple," Wade said picking his plate up to throw it away.

Wade stood for a moment staring at Randy's back wishing he could tell the other man the truth, but he figured for the moment he'd rather love the man from afar then have him laugh in his face, By this time Heath had come in the room with tonight's match line up shit grinning from ear to ear, "Hey Wade, bet you'll never guess who you have a match against tonight," Heath said stopping in front of the older man breaking his concentration.

"What was that," Wade said looking at the younger man. "Bet you'll never guess who you have a match against tonight," Heath said smiling. "Let me guess you," Wade said trying to smile. "You wish, but nope not me, it's with Randy," Heath said with a smile while Wade could only groan. "I thought you'd be happy by that," Heath said looking confused, "No Heath, I'm bloody ecstatic," Wade said sarcastically trying to hide his disappointment of seeing Randy walk out of catering, "I'll see you two later," Wade said looking between Justin and Heath, "Where are you going," Justin called after his friend, "Too bloody think," Wade said but never stopped walking.

_Meanwhile_

"What are you looking at," asked Stephanie McMahon as she set down on the edge of her husband's desk. "Just a picture of me and you and Randy from last years Wrestlemania," Hunter said turning the picture so she could see it, "You mean the one that John had a fit about us taking," She asked taking the photo from her husband and looking at it. "That would be the same picture," He said looking at her. "Do you really believe all the stuff Barrett's saying," She asked handing the picture back. "At first I didn't want to believe him, but now I'm starting to think he was right," Hunter said accepting the picture frame back. "You really think John's capable of that," Stephanie said with a laugh.

"Do me a favor and look at the picture, more so at Randy," Hunter said handing the picture back to her, "What I'm I looking for," She asked looking up and then back down at the picture as Hunter pointed to it, "Right about Randy's elbow's on both arms what does that look like to you," He asked his wife praying that a part of him were seeing things while the other part was hoping that he wasn't. "I see bruises why, he had a match that night against Punk remember," She said looking at her husband confused. "That picture was taken before that match," Hunter said closing his eyes, "Hunter wrestlers get bruises all the time, you came home with your fair share of them," Stephanie said still confused. "Not ones that look like hands," Hunter stated to his wife.

_Meanwhile_

Randy set in the metal folding chair as he taped his wrists for his match against Wade, he had raced back to the locker room as soon as he got the text from John saying he was on his way back from his meeting with Vince, he knew if he wasn't here before John was, John would raise hell and accuse him of cheating, Randy laughed at that though it was funny to think of John accusing him of cheating when John was the one cheating, Randy was lost in his own thought's when John came in slamming the door behind him. Making Randy jump

"Oh I'm sorry did I scare you," John said sarcastically throwing his hat on the couch and sitting down, "No.. How was your meeting with Vince," Randy asked trying not to stutter

"That meeting isn't really none of your concern, If it was you would have been there too," John said walking toward the table to get a bottle of water, Randy silently went back to taping his wrist, "Well, Well, Well, You've got a match with Barrett tonight, Huh," John said looking up for the paper on the table toward Randy, Randy could only nod his head looking down at the floor.

Before Randy knew what had hit him John had him knocked out of the chair and pinned to the floor, "You know your supposed to look at me, When I talk to you don't you," John said sitting down on Randy's stomach to keep him from moving, "Yes…," Randy said looking into John's eyes not caring that his was showing fear toward the other man at the moment. "Good now since that's settled, I have a loyalty test for you," John said with an evil smile on his face. "What is it," Randy asked even though he was scared of what the answer might be. " To prove to me that you love me, I want you to injure Barrett for me during your match," John said as he started to rub his hands on Randy's chest, "Your out of your mind," Randy said looking up at John before snapping his mouth shut realizing what he had said.

"Let me make it a little clearer for you," John said as he brought his hands up and wrapped them around Randy's neck giving it a hard squeeze, "I guess you can say it's more like an Ultimatum, You listening to me, Cause I'm only saying this once," John said squeezing Randy's neck again but this time not letting it go, As best as he could Randy nodded his head yes. "Good Boy, so like I was saying, either you hurt Wade in the match or I do, I'm I loud and clear on that," John said while pressing his thumbs down on Randy's adams' apple, "Yes," Randy spoke the best that he could, "Oh and one other thing Randy, If you choose not to hurt Wade and I have too, The things I'll do to him, will make his elbow injury last year look like child's play, and then when I'm done with him, your next for the beating," John said picking Randy's head up by his neck and then slamming it down on the floor.

Randy started to speak but was stopped by John, "No, don't say a word, wait and show me what you decide in the match tonight. Prove to me tonight that you love me Randy," John said getting up off of Randy and offering a hand to pull him up, Randy accepted the hand. "Now finish getting ready for your match," John said giving Randy a pat on the arm. "Ok," Randy said as he turned to start toward his bag, but before he could go any further John stopped him dead in his tracks with the words he spoke, "Remember Randy, I've got friends in high places," John said with a smile, Randy nodded his head that he understood and then went back to getting ready.

_In another part of the arena_

"There you are," Heath said as he walked up to where Wade set on a stack of crates. "I've been right here the whole time, you've walked by me twice," Wade said with a laugh, "Well after I tell you what I got to, you're not going to be laughing," Heath said with a frown, "What is it," Wade said with a raised eyebrow. "Well you know that Tyson and Justin just had a match right," Heath said looking down at the floor. "Whatever it is bloody hell spit it out," Wade looking at the other man. "Well they won their match, and had started up the ramp, when the lights went out and they were attacked," Heath said finally looking up at the other man.

"Are they all right," Wade asked standing up, "Well they both got their bells rung pretty good, but waiting on word now from Justin on Tyson's knee," Heath said with a grim look on his face. "Do they know who did it, and why aren't you with Justin," Wade asked. "Well Justin sent me here to tell you what happen, other than the hit on the head his alright, and to answer the do they know who did it question, they said they came at them from behind, but they already have a guess as who it could be, " Heath replied. "The Shield," answered Wade without even waiting for Heath to continue. "Yeah that's who Tyson and Justin are thinking did it," Heath said looking down the hall passed Wade, "What is it," Wade asked turning around in time enough to catch the back of Randy going around the corner.

"Guess it's about time for your match," Heath said looking at Wade. "Yeah it is, so I better be going, We will both go check on Tyson and Justin after the match alright, and see if we can make heads or tails of what happen out there to them," Wade said placing a hand on Heath's shoulder. "Alright sounds like a plan, but could you do me at least two favors out there tonight," Heath couldn't help but ask with a smile. "Sure what is it," Wade asked pulling up his elbow pads up. "first one is be careful out there, and second one is pay more attention to the match instead of what's standing across the ring in front of you," Heath said with a chuckle. Wade couldn't help but laugh. "I will to the first part, and the second part we both know I can't guarantee nothing," Wade said laughing and giving Heath one of those Wade Barrett smiles that meant he was up to no good. "That I know my friend," Heath said as he watched his friend walk away.

_Meanwhile_

"You have got to be kidding me," Tyson Kidd yelled at the trainer who had been chosen to give the Superstar the bad news, "I…. I'm…," The trainer was cut off by Natalya bursting into the room, "What's wrong," She asked looking between the Trainer and the Tyson. "Mr. Dumb Dumb here says I'm out till who knows when," Tyson said growling at the man who was now backed up against the wall, "His…His knee is some what worser then we first thought," The trainer stuttered, "What do you mean some what," Natalya said looking at the trainer.

"Well he has multiple injuries to his knee, that are going to need surgery and therapy to heal them," The trainer stated to her, catching Tyson reaching for something to throw out of the corner of her eye she spoke. "Forgive him, this is the first time his been hurt bad enough to miss," She said glaring at Tyson who dropped the thing in his hand, "Well he has an appointment for in the morning," The trainer said backing away, As soon as the trainer left Natalya spoke, "You poor baby," She said picking the ice pack off of Tyson's knee and looking at it, "How's Justin," Tyson asked watching her set the ice back down on his knee, "You always worry about everybody else don't you, Justin's alright more worried about you though" Natalya looked up at him with a smile.

"Well princess, I'll be alright," Tyson said with a smile. "Your needing surgery mister, you're going to be out for a while," Natalya said with a smile on her face. One that could only make Tyson groan "Your going to baby me to death aren't you," Tyson said looking at his girlfriend. "Oh yeah you better believe it," Natalya said placing a kiss on Tyson's check, while all Tyson could do was groan at the response.

_Meanwhile_

Randy let out a breath he had held as he stood in the gorilla position, with the John's words ringing in his head, he stepped through the curtain as his music started he hoped after his choice all would be forgiven.

.

* * *

**Sorry for the Delay in the chapter, Hope you enjoyed it :-)**

**Sorry for any mistakes, Please Read and Review**

**Promise the next chapter won't take as long as this one **


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing in this story but the plot it's self**

**don't own the people or the lyrics that I used.**

* * *

Wade stood in the center of the ring waiting for Randy to come out, He had counted down the minutes to this match ever since he was told that it was to take place. "You ready Barrett," The ref spoke to him. "Yeah I'm ready let's get this over with," Wade said nodding his head at him. The ref turned around and gave the signal for them to cue Randy's music

_I hear voices in my head _

_They Council me_

_They understand_

_They talk to me..._

Wade stood frozen in his spot as the music filled the arena, he closed his eyes to try to stop himself for seeing Randy when he first walked out, but that didn't go according to plan because as soon as the crowd erupted into cheers he opened his eyes to find Randy's staring right back at him. Randy stood for a moment as he always did before he slowly made his way down the ramp toward the ring. As he made his way toward the ring Randy couldn't help but think about the words that John had said, It was either beat Wade up or be beaten up himself. He looked toward the man in the ring the one that had done nothing wrong except try to befriend him and save him a time or two from John's wrath, Randy knew he didn't have it in him to beat Wade up, Wade had done nothing wrong, but he knew in his heart that he had been the one to do something wrong, he had let Wade get close to him and take his attention for a time away from John, so right then and there he knew that he would take whatever beating that John had to give him and live with it, because in his mind and heart he thought he deserved it.

As Randy stopped to give Wade one more stare before starting up the steps to get in the ring, the lights went out causing both men to freeze where they stood, waiting for the attack that both knew would come, Both me stood straining to hear any sound of movement but heard nothing except the chatter of the fans asking each other what had happen. "What the bloody hell happen to the lights," Wade yelled at the ref, "I'm not sure, but there's no need to cuss at me for it, wait right here, I'll go ask Lillian," The ref said as he felt his way over to the side of the ring to where Lillian set. "Ok you do that, not like I'm bloody going anywhere," Wade all but yelled at the man. Randy who could hear the exchange of words couldn't help but laugh.

Wade stood there trying to hear what Lillian was telling the ref about the lights, when he felt someone get into the ring, "About time you decided to get in the ring Randy," Wade said with a laugh. "Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not that oiled up snake in the grass," came the voice of Dean Ambrose, Wade froze where he stood, "Well, Well, If it isn't Dean Ambrose himself, Where's Tweedledee and Tweedledum," Wade asked with a laugh, "No need to worry about us Barrett, We're here," Roman Reign's voice came from the floor below on the outside of the ring, "Well Hello Tweedledee, Where's Tweedledum," Wade asked laughing again, "Like Roman said no need to worry, we're both here," Seth said grabbing a hold of Wade's ankle while Roman grabbed the other one holding the British man in place, "Oh and Barrett before we begin your beat down, I'll make sure to find you later, after we've had our fun with your little Viper and tell you how he was," Dean said with a laugh, Before Wade could do anything his feet were pulled out from under him sending him to the ring mat below.

Randy heard the exchange of words and the sound of someone falling, he knew then and there that the Shield had started their attack, he made his way slowly into the ring, so he wasn't heard by anyone, if the shield could pull off a sneak attack then so could he, "What's the matter Wade, jealous we're going to get a chance at Randy before you," Dean said with a laugh, "Well I hope you three Imbeciles, remembered that I wasn't the only one out here, when you decided to turn the lights out," Wade said in between the hits he was taking from Roman and Seth, "Well if the little Viper is brave enough to step into the ring let him," Dean said with a laugh, "Hello Ambrose," Randy said with venom behind it, "About time you showed up," Dean said with a hiss oh his own, "You don't think I'd let Wade have all the fun do you," Randy said giving the man a shove into the ring. "Seth in the ring now," yelled Dean as Randy began he's attack.

_Backstage_

"Why haven't the lights come back on," Justin asked standing beside of who he thought was Sheamus and William Regal. "I'm not sure, but I don't like this," Regal said to the direction that Justin's voice had come from, "Well I wish... But before Justin could finish he's sentence the light's came back on, bringing the monitor's back up as well causing all three men to freeze were they stood, "I'm going out there," Justin said turning to start for the gorilla position, "No little fella, let me," Sheamus said grabbing him by the elbow. "Why you," Justin said turning glaring at the Irish man. "Sheamus go, and I'll explain it," Regal nodded and Sheamus took off.

"Explain What," Justin said looking at the older man, "Wade wants Cena to stay in the dark for now about who's involved on his side," Regal said looking at the younger man. "Well we both know that the Shield is working with him, News Flash to you and Wade, Tyson and I have done been attacked by them," Justin said looking at the monitor when the crowd came to life at the site of Sheamus running to the ring. "He know's that Justin, but he doesn't want things to get out of hand till he talks to Randy," Regal said as he watched the three men at ring side take on the shield, "I make no promises that I wouldn't go out there if it gets out of hand," Justin said turning and going to tell the rest of their group what had happen.

_Back Ring Side_

"Retreat, Retreat," Dean yelled as Seth was thrown out of the ring by Randy. "You bloody hell better run," Wade yelled as the men jumped the barricade retreating through the crowd. "Thanks Sheamus for the help," Randy said holding out his hand for him to shake, "Think nothing of it fella, it looked like you guys needed the help," Sheamus said shaking both of their hands. "Well I best be getting to the back," Randy said walking toward the ropes to climb out of the ring. "Wait Randy, you don't have to keep going back to him," Wade said hoping that he would get through to him. "Yeah I do," Randy said climbing out of the ring and jumping off the apron and heading up the ramp without looking back.

_John's Locker room_

"You've got to be kidding me," John said watching Randy walk up the ramp. John had already made his mind up either way Randy had decided to go with his Ultimatum he was going to give Randy a beating just to remind Randy who he belonged to. Before John could think of anything else his phone rang, "Hey baby, did you make it alright," He asked the voice on the other end. "Yeah I seen that, I don't like The Shield either baby," John said smiling as the man spoke on the other end. "No, I'm yours for the next three days," John said moving the phone away from his ear when the man gave a happy yell. "No he won't miss me,he has signing and stuff the next three days, so I'm free," John said as the other man started speaking again. "Well I'll make sure he goes out later and you can come by the locker room ok," John said hoping the man agreed with him. "Alright I'll see you then baby," John said hanging up the phone to wait for Randy.

_Team Barrett Locker room_

Wade and Sheamus had finally made it back to the locker room and were in the process of getting out of their ring clothes when Justin took the seat next to Wade. "What's wrong," Justin asked his best friend. "What isn't wrong," Wade said taking the tape off of his hands. "We'll save him, it's just gonna take time," Justin said placing his hand on Wade's shoulder. "That's just it, I don't think we have time, and I'm starting to think he doesn't want to be saved," Wade said getting up and starting toward the shower.

"You get back here, I'm not finished," Justin yelled causing the locker room to look their way. "What's wrong," Heath said getting up off the couch. "Wade's having second thoughts about all of this," Justin said looking around the room at each man and woman since Natalya was sitting with Tyson. "You have to be kidding me," Drew said getting up and starting toward the shower. "What are you doing," Sheamus called after Drew, "Talking some sense into that hard-headed British head of his," Drew said stepping around the corner. Everybody grew silent as they tried to hear the conversation between the two friends but what they heard was Wade yelling about the water being cold. "Are you coming out or not," Drew said looking back into the shower room. "Yeah, I'm coming," Wade mumbled. "Good, cause it's time to get it in that head of yours we're saving him," Drew said walking back towards the couch.

_John's Locker room_

Randy slowly opened the locker room door and stepped in. "Lock the door," John said from his seat on the couch. Randy with his hands shaking twisted the lock to lock the door. Hearing the sound of the lock John spoke again. "You had one simple little mission, and you couldn't do it," John said looking up from the floor to lock eyes with Randy. "I couldn't do it," Randy said looking down at the floor. "I noticed that, care to explain why," John said standing up and taking his belt off. "Wade's done nothing wrong," Randy said as he watched John look at his belt. "You call trying to take you away from me, not doing nothing wrong," John said snapping the belt making Randy jump.

"No, he was just being nice," Randy said shaking his head now as John started toward him with belt in hand, "Never mind, that issue will be taken care of later, now back to the matter at hand, I gave you an order, and you didn't do it," John said putting the belt around Randy's neck and pulling him closer, "I'm sorry," Randy said looking into John's eyes sending the man a silent plea hoping John would forgive him. "Oh, you'll be sorry alright," John said tightening the belt around Randy's neck cutting off his airway. Before John could go any further a knock came out the door, Holding a finger up to his lips John spoke, "What is it," He called out to the person on the other side of the door. "Your on in Five minutes John," The stage hand called out to him. "Alright be there in a minute," John said putting his belt back on. Randy couldn't help but look up at him from the floor where he fell still rubbing his neck where the belt had been. "You got Lucky this time, wait here till I come back," John said stepping over Randy and unlocking the door and leaving

* * *

**Sorry for what seemed like a delay and the mistakes in it as well I'm sure I missed some.**

**Thank you to all that has followed and reviewed and added this story to your favorite list it really means a lot**

**This chapter didn't turn out the way I had planned on it, had a computer hiccup while writing this chapter but we are all good now**

**So What do you guys think? Review and let me know. You will also find out in the next chapter why John still keeps Randy around**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own no one in these story Just the plot itself**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"What makes you think he doesn't want to be saved," Justin said looking at Wade, "It's just the way he bloody hell acted in the ring," Wade said rubbing his hands over his face. "Well Fella I seen the same thing, to me it looked like he was confused as hell," Sheamus said looking around the group. "No one deserves to be beating," Drew said looking down at the floor. "Well it's agreed then," Regal said looking at Wade. "Yeah," Wade said shaking his head in agreement. "Well I wish someone would please tell me," Heath said looking between the two older men. "Baby, I love you, but sometimes I swear you don't have a brain," Justin said walking up and hugging him. "The Plan goes forward Heath," Wade said looking at him with a smile.

_Meanwhile_

Randy sat on the couch in the middle of the locker room with a cold towel wrapped around his neck trying to take the sting away from where John had held the belt, Randy could help but think back to what Wade had said in the ring and the way he looked when he walked away, He knew Wade was just trying to help him, Hell he had stopped John from giving him beatings twice already, closing his eyes he let the tears fall, he hated that he had allowed John to make him feel so weak. Randy's eye caught site of his cell phone on the arm of the couch, He knew John told him to stay in the locker room, but after John had put the belt around his neck Randy knew that if he was still here when John came back it would be worser then the belt, reaching for his phone he looked up a number he hadn't used in a long time and sent a text.

_Randy: Are you still here?_

_Unknown Number: Yeah I'm still in the locker room getting changed?_

_Randy: I need someone to talk to, and a new travel partner for a few days._

_Unknown Number: Give me a few minutes to get changed and meet me in the parking lot_

_and then we can head to the next city._

_Randy: Thanks.._

Randy stood up and collected his bags and looked around the locker room to make sure he didn't leave nothing behind, after seeing that he hadn't he slid out the locker room door and into the hall.

_Meanwhile_

John smiled as he mingled with the fans after his win against Alberto Del Rio, He didn't like the fact he got the win thanks to Jack Swagger but a win was a win, John smiled even more as he started up the ramp thinking about Randy waiting on him in the locker room and what all he had planned to do to him since he didn't follow his orders. He stopped at the top of the ramp and turned around and gave a wave to the fans and ducked behind the curtain. "Hey John, we're all going out tonight, Do you and Randy wanna come along," Kofi asked walking up to him. "We'd love too, but Randy's not feeling so good, so we'll have to take a rain check," John said giving Kofi his trademark smile. "Alright some other time," Kofi said walking off not seeing the smirk that John had on his face.

_Arena Parking Lot_

Randy couldn't help but look over his shoulder as he made his way toward the parking lot, He knew he was taking a big risk in leaving John, but after seeing John's eyes while he had the belt around his neck made Randy was willing to take that risk and get away,"Long time no see," Randy said looking at the man in front of him, "We seen each other just a few minutes ago," Sheamus said laughing, "Yeah I know, but if you haven't noticed, I haven't been very sociable here lately," Randy said putting down one of his bags, "I've noticed, but then again I also thought it was you being your normal self, you said something about needing a place to stay" Sheamus said giving Randy a smile. "More like a place to hide," Randy said giving Sheamus a small nod.

"Care to explain why," Sheamus asked trying to hide his worry for his answering Randy stepped closer to Sheamus showing him his neck, Taking a closer look at Randy's neck Sheamus felt sick at his stomach seeing the outline of the belt, "You can travel with me, I'm traveling by myself, so put your stuff on the bus," Sheamus said looking at Randy with sad eyes. "Thanks," Randy said quietly. "No need, Put your stuff on the bus and make yourself at home, you can catch a ride to the next city," Sheamus said nodding toward the bus telling Randy to get on.

_John's locker room_

John frowned as he opened his locker room door finding the lights off, "Not very funny turning the lights off Randy," John said as he turned the lights on looking around the room realizing Randy wasn't in there, "Randy," John called out as he walked toward the shower and found it empty, "You little shit," John said sitting down on the couch and rubbing his hands over his face, John found his phone and dialed Randy's number, John held his breath as it went straight to voice mail, "Randy baby, I'm sorry for snapping come back please," John said hanging up the phone. John was about to call Randy again when a knock came at the door. "It's about time you came back," John said jerking open the door to find that it wasn't Randy, "I got tired of waiting," The man told him with a smile and a wink as he walked into the room.

_Team Barrett Locker room_

"Wonder Where Sheamus went," Heath said sitting down on the couch beside of Justin, "Not sure he's phone went off and he left," Wade said packing his bag, "Well I was gonna ask if me and Justin could ride to the next city with him, since he has the big bus to himself," Heath said pouting on the couch. "Your forgetting we done already said we would ride with Drew and Jindar," Justin said nodding toward the two. "Sorry guys, forgot about that," Heath said blushing. "Your over looked but that is a good question about Sheamus," Drew said looking at Wade to see if he had any answers. "I don't know, where he went, his phone went off he grabbed his bags and left," Wade said looking around the room.

_Sheamus and Randy_

Sheamus glanced over at the man sitting on the couch staring out the window, he knew the past few weeks Randy's life had been a living hell, which made him unsure he wanted to ask about the marks on his neck, but Sheamus being Sheamus asked anyways, "Care to explain the marks on your neck," Sheamus said in a low voice, "What's to explain," Randy said taking his eyes away from the window and looking at the Irish man. "Well for starters, how did they get on there," Sheamus said looking at Randy. "How do you think," Randy said looking Sheamus in the eyes. "John," Sheamus asked lowering his voice again, "Yeah," Randy said in a whisper, "Well your free to travel with me the rest of the trip and so on, no one deserves that," Sheamus said pointing to Randy's neck. "Thanks," Randy said looking out the window again.

_John's locker room_

After a few minutes of heavily making out on the couch with the younger man sitting in his lap, John finally pulled away from him. "Your gonna be the death of me," John said kissing the younger man again. "Well you did say when we started seeing each other you could keep up," The younger man said with a smile. "Oh I can keep up, just have something on my mind that's all," John said moving the smaller man off his lap, "Your worried about him aren't you," The younger man said snuggling up to him. "Of course, he left without saying goodbye, plus he's not answering his phone," John said with a frown. "Randy's a big boy, he can take care of himself," The younger man said giving him a kiss.

"Do you mind if I ask you something," The younger man said looking up at John. "Sure baby," John looked at him with a smile, "We've seen each other for a while now, why are you still with Randy," He asked biting his lip worried that John would be mad. "I'll be honest, and your more than likely going to think I'm crazy," John said looking at the younger man. "I already think your crazy, what else is new," he said laughing. "I keep Randy around, cause he's the only one that can beat me in this business, if he leaves then that's one more person I have to fight to get back to the top," John said looking at the younger man. "Is that it, that's not crazy, that's a fantastic idea," The younger man said laughing. "I Love you, you know that," John said pulling the younger man to him. "I love you to John," The man said asking for a kiss. "I think I love you more, Cody," John said giving him a kiss.

_Arena Parking lot_

Wade pulled his bags toward the bus that was waiting on him, he was riding with Regal and some more people to the next city, he was half way to the bus when his phone went off, Wade stopped and fished it out of his pocket seeing a new text message from Sheamus he opened it, Wade closed his eyes and wished that he hadn't, because there on the screen was a picture of Randy's neck you could make out the marking as plan as day, Wade scrolled down and read the message from Sheamus

_Sheamus: If this doesn't make you sure that you don't want to save him then there's something wrong, he's on my bus with me riding to the next city, he left John, he didn't tell me too much about what happen, all except that John did it._

Wade put his phone back in his pocket and stood there for a moment trying to control the rage, He had already made his mind up the plan was going forward but now he knew one thing for sure. John Cena was a dead man.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it and If I missed any mistakes sorry tried to catch them all**

**Thank you for reading and Please Review and let me know what you guys thought**

**Ok the other man is known is it who you guys thought it would be?**

**Randy got smart and left John, But Big Question is: Is he going to stay away or come back to John?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the Delay, between catching a stomach virus, and everything else Life has to throw at a person**, **it's been hard to finish this chapter, I've debated a lot as well on whether or not Cody will have or not have a heart and help Randy that took some time as well. So I'm hoping the length of this makes up for the delay.**

**Once again I own nothing but the plot it's self, I own no person in this story or anything that has to do with the WWE.**

* * *

"We're here," called the bus driver. "About time," Heath said standing up and stretching, only to be knocked out-of-the-way by Wade, "Where's they fire," Heath yelled after him. "He's been quiet this whole trip," Justin said helping Heath stand up right. "He didn't even complain when we started singing," Heath said looking around the room with sad eyes. "I believe boys,something has happened," Regal said nodding out the window toward Sheamus's bus, Where a very mad looking Wade was getting on.

"We're gonna go work out in the ring," Heath said kissing Justin on the head, "Please try to stay out of trouble," Justin called after the three men. "We always do," Heath called back to him, "Then why is it, I always have to come bail you three out," Justin said to a closed door causing William Regal to laugh.

(_Sheamus's bus_)

"Where is he," Wade asked as soon as he laid eyes on Sheamus. "Shh..," Sheamus said nodding toward the back. "Is he asleep," Wade asked lowering his voice. "Yea, but not a good sleep," Sheamus said looking at the Englishman. "Would you sleep good if you had a belt placed around your neck," Wade asked him sitting down across from him. "No," Sheamus said looking back toward the back of the bus. After sitting in silence for a few moments Sheamus spoke again. "What are we going to do," Sheamus all but whispered. "I'm going to Hunter, and tell him he needs to get this mystery guy here," Wade said rubbing his hands over his face. "And then what," Sheamus looked at him. "Then it begins," Wade said looking back towards where Randy slept.

(_John's bus)_

"Thanks baby, for letting me ride with you," Cody said snuggling up to John, "No need to thank me, like I said the next three days I'm yours," John said giving him a kiss. "Three whole days of you to myself," Cody said as he laid his head on John's chest. "Hey Cody, I have a question," John said knowing that it was now or never, "What is it," Cody asked with a worried look as he looked up at John. "It's nothing bad," John said giving him a kiss again. "Well, What is it then," Cody asked puzzled. "Do you every feel bad about all of this," John asked him. "I'll be honest, at first yes, but now no, Why are you feeling bad about me and you," Cody asked with his worried face back. "No, not at all," John said wrapping his arms tighter around the smaller man.

(_Wade's bus)_

"What do you thinks going on," Justin asked looking over at Regal. "I'm not sure, but I'm guessing it has to do with Randy," He said giving Justin a nod. "Yeah, I hope everything's alright and Cena's not gone and done something stupid," Justin said looking out the other side of the bus toward John's. "I agree it wouldn't be very wise on John's part to have, but with the way Wade left the bus," Regal only shakes his head at the thought. "I agree, if Cena thought Wade was a monster in the Nexus, he's not seen nothing yet, I've seen the side of Wade that most haven't, and that side makes Kane look tame," Justin said looking down at his ringing phone.

(_Sheamus's bus)_

"You plan on telling Hunter about John using the belt aren't you," Sheamus asked looking over at Wade, "Not unless I have too, It's not my place to tell anyone, but I will use that information if I have to, and that's if Randy's safety is in question," Wade said looking at Sheamus, "You really care a lot for him don't you," Sheamus said looking at his friend. "Yeah I do, but as long as his with Cena," Wade paused for a moment to collect his thoughts and spoke again. "As long as he's with John, I won't say or do anything, cause that would give John something to hold over Randy's head," Wade said looking toward the back of the bus. "In time fella, in time," was all that Sheamus said. Before Wade could say anything else his phone rang.

"Hello," he said into the phone. "Yeah I'll be there in a minute Justin," Wade said hanging up his phone. "What's going on," Sheamus asked Wade. "Justin said Tyson had something he needed to tell all of us, something about seeing John with someone," Wade said looking over at the Irish man. "You go on ahead, and I'll stay here in case Randy wakes up," Sheamus said watching the Englishman stand up and start for the door. "Alright and Sheamus take care of him," Wade said nodding and started for the door. "You better believe it," Sheamus called after him.

(_parking lot)_

"Why are we still helping Cena again," Seth asked Dean as he slipped off yet another empty bus. "Because he offered us each a piece of Randy, and I don't know about you, but I want my piece," Dean said giving him one of his famous glares. "Can we just get this over with," Roman said walking up behind them. "As soon as we find the bus with Randy we can," Dean said giving the taller man the same glare. "You do know by now those looks don't work on me don't you," Roman said looking his friend over. "Guy's look it's Barrett," Seth said hitting Dean on the shoulder to get him to look. "That's Sheamus's bus, I bet you money that's where Orton is," Roman told both men. "Well boys, lets call Cena and let him know where his lost sheep might be," Dean said pulling out his phone and called John. "I think we found your lamb Cena," Dean said into the phone. "Alright we'll dig around and see if we can find out if he is," Dean said hanging up, "We've got some spying to do boys," Dean said looking at them smiling

(_John's bus)_

John gently laid Cody down on the bed and went toward the front of the bus to answer his phone. "This better be good Ambrose," John said into the phone, "What's Barrett getting off Sheamus's bus have to do with Randy," John spoke into the phone, "You make a good point, If Randy's going to turn to anybody,it's going to be Sheamus," John spoke into the phone again. "I don't care how but find out if his on that bus or not, then call me back, I'll think of away for us to get him off of there," John said hanging up the phone, John stood there a moment but was surprised when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist "Maybe I can help," Cody whispered to him.

(_Wade's bus)_

"Are you sure that's who you saw," Justin said looking across the bus to where Tyson was sitting at. "I'm positive, and if you don't believe me ask Nattie, she saw them too," Tyson said looking around the bus. "No, No, I believe you, never thought that little shrimp would go that low," Justin said shaking his head at the thought. Before anyone could say anything else Wade got on the bus. "This better be bloody good," Wade said looking at the both of them. "I saw Cody get on John's bus leaving the last town," Tyson came right out and told him. Wade only stared at the younger man. "He saw them playing tonsil hockey as well," Justin chimed in. All Wade could do was smile at the two men in front of him, it was a smile that Justin knew all to well the monster that he spoke about earlier was waking up, and heaven help John Cena was it became fully awake, without saying a word Wade turned and left the bus, There was someone he needed to talk to.

(_back on Sheamus's bus)_

Sheamus was lost in some show on t.v. he hadn't heard the back bedroom door open. "How long was I out for," Randy asked him as he set down on the couch, causing Sheamus to jump at the sound of his voice. "Jesus fella, you know how to scare a person," Sheamus said holding his hand over his chest causing Randy to laugh. "Sorry, figured you'd heard the door," Randy said with a soft smile. "You figure I would have, stupid show on t.v. had my attention, and to answer your question a few hours," Sheamus said returning the smile, "Sorry for stealing the bed," Randy said blushing just a little. "No worries, you needed the sleep," Sheamus said giving the man a nod. The two carried on their conversation never realizing they we're being listened in on.

(_outside of Sheamus's bus)_

"He's on there, I hear him," Seth whispered down to Dean from atop Roman's shoulders. "Well get down here before you get spotty," Dean said glaring at him. Roman squatted down and let Seth off his shoulders, "Since it's to noisy to call I'll text John and let him know," Dean said looking between two mean who just nodded their heads.

_Dean:The sheep's with the Irish_

_John: Are you 100% sure?_

_Dean: Yes, Seth saw him through the window his on there._

_John: Go hide in the spot I told you too, but keep an eye on that bus!_

_Dean: trust me we will, we all three want that piece you promised us_

_John: You'll get it but not until after I'M DONE_

Dean looked at the men in front of him, "Lets go hide boys and wait for the little lamb to come to the wolf's," Dean said with a smile as they went off to their hiding spot.

(_John's bus)_

"Are you sure, you want to be involved in this, " John asked Cody not turning around. " Of course I'm sure, I wanna help you get him back," Cody whispered kissing John's back. "Cody, you don't know everything about mine and Randy's relationship," John said looking down at the floor. "What is it, I'm sure it can't be that bad," Cody said with concern in his voice. "Ever since you and I started seeing each other, I've been abusing Randy both verbal and physically," John whispered knowing that Cody would more than likely leave after hearing what he just said. "Is that it, I thought it was going to be something bad," Cody asked John turning him around and facing him. "Your not freaked that I might treat you the same way," John asked raising an eyebrow. "Lets just say I get off on pain," Cody said shrugging his shoulders. "You're a kinky little thing aren't you," John said hugging Cody. "Yup know let's get your snake back," Cody said smiling up at him.

"I'm gonna go talk to Dean, so I'll be out for a little while," John said giving Cody a kiss that left him breathless. "You go do that, I'll work on getting Randy to you," Cody said panting. "I love you," John said looking into Cody's eye's. "I know you do now go before your late, I'll wait a few minutes after you leave then I'll leave," Cody said pushing him toward the door. John smiled at the younger man as he got off the bus. Cody stood looking out the window watching John walk into the building, he couldn't help but smile just a little while longer and John would be all his.

(_an hour later_)

Randy and Sheamus had finally ventured off the bus and into the building to find out what catering had to offer them. "Well at least you can eat it," Sheamus said looking at the plate in front of him. "Are you sure," Randy said eyeing his plate like it was ready to attack. Before either of them could start eating Cody had come up to the table. "Hey guys," He said putting on his best smile. "Hey Codes," Randy said looking up smiling at him while trying his best to hide his neck. "Could we talk somewhere Randy," Cody said looking down at the floor, "Sure, Why not at least I won't have to look at this food," Randy said with a smile."You go talk to him, I'll go see what else I can find us," Sheamus said staring at both plates. "Thanks man," Randy called to him as him and Cody walked off.

(_A few minutes later)_

"So how have you been," Cody asked Randy as they started down yet another hall way, "I'll be honest Cody, I've been better," Randy said slowing his pace of walking. "That don't sound good, what happen," Cody asked looking up at the taller man, "Lots of stuff, I left John," Randy whispered. "You did what, what happen," Cody stopped in the hall way. Randy looked up and down the hall way seeing the coast was clean he spoke, "Lots of stuff have happen Cody, I left John cause he but a belt around my neck and was going to choke me with it," Randy said looking down at the smaller man. "That's not good Randy, I'm glad you left," Cody gave him a smile. "Thanks Cody, Glad to know your on my side, but lets head back to catering before Sheamus eats all my food," Randy said giving the younger man one of his trademark smiles. "Hey, that's what friends are for, now come on let's go, think Sandow said this was one of the ways back," Cody said opening a side door, only to stop when he came face to face with the three members of the Shield. "What is it Cody," Randy said as he ran into the back of the smaller man.

"The Shield," Cody said as he swallowed hard. "We don't want no trouble, we'll just leave," Randy said looking between the three men. "Well that's a shame, we wanted you to stay and join the party," Dean said looking Randy up and down. "He's right stay and join the party,besides the guest of honor hasn't even gotten here yet you can't leave," Roman said taking a step up. "Cody, lets go," Randy said as he started to reach for the younger man the door opened behind him. "Well it's about time you arrived, our guest was just about to leave," Dean said looking behind Randy. Randy didn't have to turn around to know who was behind him, "Cody, baby go get ready for your match,"with those words spoken from John, Randy couldn't help but gasp as he's world came crashing down around him, One of the only few people Randy considered as a Best Friend, had stabbed him in the back, "Cody," Randy spoke with a shaky voice. Cody slowly turned around with a sick smirk on his face.

"Guess that cat's out of the bag," Cody couldn't help but smile. "Why," Randy asked letting the tears fall. "You've always got everything I wanted from the championship belts to getting John, well I keep my patience, and believe it or not, I got a knock on my door one night, to my surprise it was John, seems your just wasn't doing it for him anymore, So I more than happily stepped in and filled that space," Cody said looking at Randy not blinking an eye, "I thought you were my friend," Randy whispered. "Friendships are made to be broken, now if you excuse me, I have a match to get ready for, have fun boys," and with that said Cody started down the stairs past Roman. After Cody was gone John spoke. "By the time we're done, you're gonna wish you had stayed where I had told you," John's words were the coldest Randy had ever heard, before he could speak to answer his world went black.

(_Catering)_

"Where the bloody hell have you been, and where's Randy," Wade asked walking up to Sheamus. "Easy Fella, he just went around the corner talking to Cody," Sheamus said as he looked back down at his plate. "Did you just say Cody," Wade said going pale at the thought of John being somewhere near. "Yeah why," Sheamus said looking up at him. "Cody's been the one John's been cheating with," Wade snapped at him. "You don't think Cody was bait to get Randy do you," Sheamus asked standing up. "No I don't think Cody was bait, I say the little Imbecile lead Randy right to him," Wade said turning and starting out the door. "Wait for me," Sheamus yelled getting up from the table and running after the Englishman

(A few minutes later)

"We've been down every hall way in this building pretty much," Sheamus said looking at Wade. "I know," Wade said rubbing his hands over his face. Before either man could say anything they heard the sound of voices coming from a room. "So you really just left your supposed to be best friend, with the guy that's been beating the hell out of him the past year," came a voice that sounded like Damien Sandow. "Of course I left him, he gets hurt and has to leave the picture for a while I can get John all to myself," came the voice of Cody Rhodes. "You my friend have a sick mind," Damon said looking across the room at Cody. "You should have seen his face when he realized he was cornered by John and the Shield, The big bad Viper looked so scared, what added icing to the cake was that set of stairs," Cody said laughing, "What do you mean stairs," Damon asked concerned. "Oh the cornered him in a stairwell, Kinda to rub it in Wade's face," after Cody spoke those words it was all Sheamus and Wade didn't wait around to hear any more they knew they had to find Randy and find him fast, They were both praying that they weren't too late.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and Please Review and let me know what you guys thought**

**Will try to have the next update quicker than this one was.**

**To the people that wanted Cody to have a heart I'm sorry I just couldn't make him**

**have one, Forgive me please I blame My Cody muse, he didn't want it that way**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: This chapter isn't for the weak of Heart**

**this scene has Razor blade use so if you don't like violence then don't read it**

**and if you're a John Cena fan and can't stand to see him do bad things then please don't read this**

**I own no person in the story, just the plot. Sorry ahead of time for any mistakes and hurt feelings**

* * *

"I swear that was the tenth bloody stairwell we've been in," Sheamus said out of breath looking over at Wade. "He has to be around her somewhere, John wouldn't take him anywhere far," Wade said as he looked up and down the hall way. "I agree, but we both know how crafty Cena is, we're not going to find him unless he wants us to find him," Sheamus said shaking his head. "We need more help," Wade said pulling out his phone and calling Justin. "Hey Justin, I need you to round-up everyone and start searching the building over, John's got Randy somewhere here in a bloody stairwell," Wade said trying to keep his temper under control. "Alright, call Sheamus if you find anything out, I'm gonna go talk to Hunter, It's about time he called his mystery person," Wade said hanging up his phone.

"You go and talk to Hunter, I'll keep looking," Sheamus nodded toward him. "If you find him call me, but only if he's alright, if he's not get him help, then call me," with that said Wade took off down the hall. "Heaven help you Cena, if he finds you before any of us," Sheamus spoke as he watched the Englishman disappear around the corner.

"Well you've got your snake back, now what are you going to do with him," Dean asked John with a smile "That's a very easy answer, I'm gonna finish what I started," John said looking down at the unconscious man on the floor as he took his belt off. "Alright, if you're gonna start this kinky stuff, then I'm leaving," Roman said raising an eyebrow as he watched him take off his belt. "No, I'm not going there, besides he's not deserved anything along that line, Now get his shirt off him and hold him up and I'll show you what I have in mind," John said smiling. Both Roman and Seth looked at Dean waiting for orders. "Do it, lets see what WWE's golden boy has in store, for everybody's favorite snake,"Dean said smiling as Roman and Seth moved to pick Randy up and take his shirt off. "That's it hold him right there," John spoke making them stop. Before anyone could say anything John swung the belt striking it across Randy's back.

Hunter was sitting on int the room that had been turned into his office looking over last weeks ratings of both show's, while letting his mind wander to how Randy was doing. He had seen the younger man with Sheamus as they headed into catering a little while ago, he had to admit that was the happiest he had seen him in a long time. He looked down at the pile of papers he still had to go through, he figured now was the best time as any to go talk to Randy. He got up and started around his desk but was stopped when the door was swung open almost from its hinges. "Care to explain to me, why you about took the door off the hinges," Hunter asked looking at a very angry Wade Barrett. "Forget the bloody damn door," Wade growled at him. "If this is about the kick I gave you, I'm sorry, but we both know you had it coming," Hunter said with a smile. "As much as I would love this to be about that, it's not I'm here to tell you to call in your bloody mystery person, and you need to do it now," Wade all but screamed at Hunter

"Why are we checking stairs again," Heath asked Justin after they had gotten done checking another stairwell, "I love you, but for the last time, John and the Shield have Randy in one of them, and we've got to find which one," Justin said as he checked each door they came to, "I get it now, but isn't that a slap in the face toward Wade, since they had him throw Randy down some stairs a few years ago," Heath asked looking confused. "Heath honey, I love you, but I swear sometimes you can be so dense, come on," Justin said pulling Heath along behind him. Never seeing the pair of eyes looking out at them from the window of the last door they didn't check.

"Their gone," Dean said looking back at John. "Good, you want a piece of him, Dean," John asked looking at the welts that were on Randy's back and the small trickle of blood out of each one. "Of course, I wanna piece of him, keep your belt johnny boy, I'm not gonna need it" He said starting toward Randy, Dean stopped once he stood in front of Randy, he slowly lifted the man's head and then without warning kissed him for all his worth. "Not bad Cena, but I like my people to kiss back," with that said Dean punched Randy in the face busting his lip. John couldn't help but laugh at the scene in front of him. "Well Dean, when he comes to, why not try it again," John said smiling at the younger man.

Turning toward Roman and Seth, "Either of you two want a piece before I get started again," John asked looking between each man. "No, not at the moment, besides what I wanna do involves a bed," Roman said eyeing the body up and down that he was holding. "Deal, Seth what about you," John said looking at the younger man. "I'll have to get back to you on that," Seth said trying to hide his body jumping with each hit Randy got on his John went back to work beating Randy's back.

"Care to explain to me why, I thought this wasn't supposed to start until later" Hunter said as he set down on his desk. "Due to some current events, later became now," Wade said looking at him. "Care to tell me what those are," Hunter said crossing his arms. "After the last show, Randy called Sheamus asking him for a ride, When he got to Sheamus's bus he told him he had left John, Sheamus told me after he talked to Randy for a few moments, he told him that John had put a belt around his neck and tried to choke him," Wade stopped a moment to catch his breath. "That's not all of it is there," Hunter asked quietly. "No it's not, while Sheamus and Randy were in catering, Cody came in and asked to talk to Randy, Randy always the one to trust Cody went off with him the little imbecile lead Randy right to John and the Shield," Wade said closing his eyes and growling.

"You find Randy, and get him away from John, leave the little traitor to me, I'll call your mystery person as well, I think he know's someone who would love to help," Hunter said with a smile that even made Wade's skin crawl. "We do know that Cena's got him somewhere here in the building, Sheamus and I over heard Cody tell Damien that he had him in a stairwell," Wade said almost in a whisper, "He's sending a message to you isn't he," Hunter asked looking at the younger man. "Well his not sending me a bloody birthday card," Wade said looking at the older man. "Well what are you doing still standing here," Hunter asked him. "I'm leaving now, since the plan is set into motion," Wade said stand from his chair. "Care to tell me what that plan is," Hunter asked him. "That sir, you will have to wait and see along with everyone else," with that said Wade turned and started for the door. "Heaven help you Cena cause you're gonna need it," Hunter mumbled causing Wade to stop. "When I'm done, Heaven won't be able to help him," Wade said as he opened the door and stepped out.

"Ok that's enough of his back," John said wiping the sweat of his brow, "Dang you messed his back up good," Seth said as he looked at Randy's back. "I'm not done yet, drop him on the floor, and stretch him out," John said looking at the two men, Not really caring they let Randy fall face first."Whoops," Dean said laughing, Before any could say anything else John pulled a set of razor blades out of his pocket. "Anybody want one," he asked looking around the room. "I'll take one," Dean said taking one of the blades from John's hands. "What about either of you two," John asked looking at the other two men. "I'm good, like I said earlier, I'm not into the kinky stuff," Roman said holding his hands up. "I'll take one," Seth said taking one from John. "What are we supposed to do with them," Dean asked John. "I really don't care what you do, but I know what I'm going to do," John said as he set down on Randy's back and started cutting at Randy's tattoo. Dead set on letting Randy Know he wasn't leaving him anytime soon, he started to cut the words I'll go to Heaven or I'll go to Hell before I see you with someone else, into Randy's tattoo on his back.

"Ouch that's gonna hurt, when he comes to" Dean said watching John cut at the tattoo. "Well that is the point to make it hurt," John said looking up at him. "I wanna cut on one," Seth said looking down at Randy's arms. "Pick you out one, the back one's mine," John said looking at him smiling. By this time Dean was picking himself a tattoo out as well to cut on, "Here's the one I'm looking for, pointing at the rose tattoo on Randy's arm, time to make you turn blood-red," Dean said as he started cutting at the tattoo. "I'm gonna head back to the bus," Roman said looking down at the duo. "What for the fun's just started," John said looking up from his handed work. "I'm gonna stay here and watch," Seth said looking at Roman. "I'll see you guys when you get back," Roman replied as he started down the stairs. "What's his problem," John asked looking at Dean. "Roman, doesn't really like the site of blood," Seth said looking at John. "Well that's his loss," John said as he went back to carving at Randy's back.

"Ok I'm getting sick of stairs," Sheamus mumbled to himself after he checked yet another stairwell. "What was that," came the voice behind him, Sheamus turned around and found himself face to face Roman Reigns. "Oh, I said I was getting sick of stairs fella," Sheamus said laughing. "If you don't mind me asking why are you using stairs," Roman asked with a puzzled look on his face. "Just trying to get a little exercise in," Sheamus said looking at the other man. "Well that would be the best excuse for someone else, but we both know I know the reason your out here," Roman said looking at the Irish man. "Well I better get going," Sheamus turned around to leave trying to avoid an encounter with Roman."Sheamus," Roman called after him, "Yes," Sheamus said turning around. "I know where he is," Roman said looking around to see if anyone had heard him," "Why should I believe you," Sheamus said eyeing the other man. "I know you don't believe me, but if you don't get some help for him now, WWE is gonna be minus a Snake," Roman said looking Sheamus in the eye. "Bloody hell your telling the truth aren't you," Sheamus said looking at the man.

"I am, now either get the help or I do," Roman said standing toe to toe with Sheamus. "How do I know this isn't a trick," Sheamus looked at him. "You wanna know what forget it, I'll go find someone else that cares, since you seem not to," Roman said turning to walk off. "Wait, What kind of help do I need to bring with us," Sheamus called after him. "Paramedics, and a good shrink if you know one, cause he's gonna need it," Roman looked at him with said eyes. "Why are you helping him," Sheamus couldn't help but ask. "No man should have to go through what I've seen Cena put him through," Roman looked at the Irish man. "Come on Lets go find Wade and let him know what's going on, then we'll go save Randy," Sheamus said with a smile. "You don't get it do you, that's time Randy may not have," Roman said turning around and starting to walk off. Sheamus ran to catch up with him. "I'll call Wade while we walk," Sheamus said pulling his phone out and calling the British man to let him know.

"Looks like we're done boys," John said looking down at the blood on Randy's back and arms. "Now what are we going to do," Seth asked John standing up. "We're gonna send a calling card to Wade, Dean help me pick him up," John motioned for him to take the other side. "Now what," Dean asked after they had lifted Randy up. "Do you remember the feud Randy and Wade had a few years back," John asked looking at Dean. "Who doesn't remember that feud, but what has that got to do with this," Dean asked him. "Seth stand out-of-the-way please," John said looking at the smaller moved out-of-the-way so he was standing behind the trio. "On the count of three,1...2..3..-Now let go," John told Dean. Dean let go as John pushed Randy down the stairs in a sicken fall. "Lets get out of here," Seth said to Dean as John walked down the stairs toward Randy. "We'll see you around Cena," Dean called as they headed out the door. John only waved over his shoulder. "I really didn't want to do this to you," John said as he slowly rubbed Randy's arm, "You should have stayed where I told you, now be a good boy and tell Wade to leave me and you alone, that your mine" with that said John got up and started up the stairs, leaving a lifeless Randy at the bottom.

Never seeing the other man standing at the bottom of the other stairs.

* * *

**Ok first off if I offended anybody with this chapter I'm sorry but this is how it came out.**

**Thanks for Reading and Reviewing, The Reviews really mean a lot when I have Issue's with this story**

**So Folks, who do you guys think is standing at the bottom of them steps?**

**Remember this is just a story...**

**I don't own the line- I'll go to heaven or I'll go to hell before I see you with someone else that belongs to The Band Perry**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the Delay in the chapter**

**and once again I own no one in this story or anything that has to deal with WWE**

* * *

"You do know Barrett's gonna kill me when he see's me don't you," Roman said looking over at the Irish man. "He might at first want to but, Wade's a lovable guy once you get to know him," Sheamus said looking at the younger man smiling. "Hell has frozen over, that's the first time I ever thought I'd hear Wade's name and lovable in the same sentence," he said laughing at the thought of Wade being lovable Before Sheamus could respond he found him self in the floor staring up at Roman pinned to the wall by Wade. "Where the bloody hell is he," Wade spoke with more anger than anyone had ever seen or heard from him.

_(Meanwhile)_

The man at the bottom of the stairs waited for the sound of the upper level door to close before he made his way up to where Randy laid. "What the hell happened Orton," CM Punk asked the lifeless man who laid before him. Without thinking Punk pulled off his Shirt and held it to Randy's back to stop the bleeding. After a few moments he pulled the shirt away and froze reading the letters that stood out on Randy's back. "I'll go to Heaven Or I'll go to hell before I see you with someone else," Punk spoke out loud wanting to throw up knowing that John had been the one to put Randy at the bottom of the stairs. Punk heard the door open that he had come in and he spoke. "Who goes there," he called out without turning around. "It's me Paul, Punk what's wrong with you," Paul Heyman asked coming up behind him and freezing. "I'll explain later, call Hunter and tell him where we're at in the building now," Punk yelled out.

(_Back with Wade and Sheamus and Roman)_

"Easy big fella his on our side," Sheamus said trying to pull Wade off of Roman who was fighting for air. "Like hell he's on our side," Wade growled never letting go of Roman. "What the hell's going on here," Hunter's voice boomed out as him and Stephanie had made the corner coming upon the scene before them. "Oh nothing, just a little disagreement," Sheamus said still trying to pull Wade away. "Well it doesn't look that way to me," Stephanie spoke. "I agree, let the kid go Wade and let him speak," Hunter spoke to him. "He's been helping Cena hurt Randy, he doesn't get a chance," Wade growled never taking his eye's off Roman's making sure he knew he meant every word. "I don't care let him go, he's the help we need to find Randy,"Hunter all but yelled at Wade, causing Wade to step back letting go of Roman.

(_John and Cody)_

"Hey baby, what are you doing," Cody asked wrapping his arms around John's waist. "Thinking about what to say when they tell me about Randy," John said smiling in the mirror at Cody. "That is right, if it helps you can always use me as an alibi," Cody said locking eye's with the older man. "You would risk everybody finding out about us to protect me," John said moving Cody's hands up and down his body. "Well duh, that's the point of me telling you that you could use me as one," Cody spoke never taking his eyes off of John running his hands up and down his body. "What about,"John spoke not finishing the sentence. "Don't worry about him, he's dumber than a box of rocks, and hardly ever here," Cody said smiling in the mirror.

(_Back in the hall with Sheamus and Wade and Roman and Hunter and Stephanie) _

Hunter was about to speak again, When his cell phone rang. "What is it Heyman, cause now's not the time," Hunter growled listening to the man speak. "Where is he,"Hunter spoke as his whole mood changed. "You two do not leave him alone, I don't care if the building starts to fall don't leave him alone," Hunter yelled, he listened for a few more minutes and finally asked the question he didn't want to ask."How bad is he Paul," Hunter asked taking away all the anger that he had in him. "I'll be there as quick as I can with some medical people,"Hunter spoke fighting back the tears. "Paul do me a favor and tell him to hang on," Hunter spoke before hanging up the phone.

(_Stairwell with Punk and Paul Heyman)_

"Hunter's on his way," Heyman said as soon as he hung up his phone. "That's good,"Punk spoke as he looked toward the top of the stairs. "What are you thinking," Heyman asked him. "Do me a favor and go up there on those top steps and tell me what you see," Punk spoke nodding up the steps. Before he started up the steps he turned toward Punk. "Since he'll listen to you more than he will me, tell him Hunter said to hang on," he whispered and then started up the steps. "You heard the man Randy, Hunter says to hang on that he's coming, we both know if he's coming he'll bring a whole army of people with him," Punk said whipping away more blood. "It looks like a blood bath up here," Heyman called down to him. Punk looked back down at Randy. "If I'm right and I know I am, It was a blood bath, and you never had a chance," Punk said looking down at the lifeless body with tears in his eye's.

(_Hallway with Hunter and Wade/stairwell with Punk and Heyman and Wade)_

"Where is he," Wade spoke in a low voice. "He's over on the north side of the building," Hunter spoke as the tears he had held in fell. Wade took off running, the yells behind him falling on deaf ears. He had one thing on his mind and that was getting to Randy as fast as he could. "You could have said excuse me," Layla yelled as he ran by her knocking her into the wall, not caring Wade ran on until he came to the door to the stairwell Where Hunter said he would be. Taking a deep breath he pushed opened the door only to be stopped by the site of blood in front of him that made his blood run cold. "Where is he," Wade asked looking at Paul Heyman. "Who is it Paul," Punk called up to him. "It's Barrett," he called back never taking his eyes off him. Punk knowing the feelings the younger man had for Randy spoke again. "Let him in," Punk spoke as he looked back down at Randy.

He moved out-of-the-way to let Wade in, "I should warn you it's not pretty," he said looking back down the steps. "I don't care," Wade said as he stepped into the stairwell as the sound of the other's filled the hallway. Wade slowly stepped down the first two steps before he had to set down after taking in the bloody site in front of him. "I know you shouldn't have come in here," Heyman spoke to his back. "Are you alright," Punk called up to him. Wade could only stare down at the body before Punk, he set for a few moments before he finally spoke the words that sent chills down both CM Punks back as well as Paul Heyman's. "There's not going to be a hole on this earth, that will be big enough for them to hide in, they're both dead when I find them," Wade spoke never taking his eye's from Randy.

* * *

**Ok folks another chapter done and I'm happy with how it turned out and hope you are as well**

**Thanks for Reading and please leave a Review :-)**

**sorry it's on the short side the next one will be longer, and it's not stated in the chapter above but Hunter has called the mystery**

**person and he's on his way along with another mystery person**


	11. Chapter 11

**Once again I own nothing that deals with the WWE, I own nobody in this story just the plot **

**Thank you for the Review's on the last chapter really and truly mean's a lot**

**Note: I'm not big on medical terms and all that stuff so If I've gotten something wrong sorry and please remember this is just a story**

* * *

"The medic's are fixing to take him to the hospital, I figured you would want to go with him," Sheamus said sitting down beside Wade who hadn't moved or spoke from his place on the stairs. "Would you go with him, there's something I have to do,before I leave," Wade spoke not taking his eyes from Randy. "Sure I'll go," Sheamus said agreeing knowing that the British-man wasn't in the right state of mind to get in an argument with. "Take care of him for me," Wade said finally looking at Sheamus. "I will," Sheamus said looking Wade in the eye to prove he was telling the truth, "Sheamus, we're leaving now," Hunter called up the steps to him. "I'm coming, take care man, and watch yourself, cause he's gonna need you," Sheamus spoke getting up and starting down the stairs.

_Shield bus_

"Where the hell have you two been," Roman all but yelled as Dean and Seth got on the bus laughing their heads off. "Calm down, Mr. Can't stand the site of blood," Dean looked at him before he burst out laughing again. "You two go ahead and laugh, they just took Orton by here covered in blood, it didn't look good," Roman said looking between the two men. "Easy man, when we left him at the bottom of the stairs he was fine," Seth said sitting down across from him. "Do I even wanna know how that happen," Roman looked at Dean. "Well if happened very easily my dear friend, we picked him up along with Cena and sent him falling down the stairs, you should have been there," Dean paused looking out the window like he was daydreaming about it. Never seeing Roman stop the tape recorder.

_Hospital_

"What the hell is taking so long," Hunter growled pacing the waiting room. "Hunter pacing isn't going to make the doctors work faster," Stephanie spoke from her chair. "She's right fella, set down before you put a hole in the floor," Sheamus said looking up at the older man. "I'll set down when I know how he is, I feel so stupid in not believing Barrett when he first came to me with this," Hunter said hitting the wall. "Don't blame yourself for this, you went and asked and he told you no," Stephanie said with tears in her eyes. "She's right, the one to blame is John, Randy was too scared to tell you, to scared of what John might do if he did," Sheamus said looking at Hunter's back. "After all these years, I should have known something was wrong, it shouldn't have taking me seeing him hurt in the hallway or having Justin stand up to me to get me to believe it," Hunter said sitting down in the seat next to Stephanie and letting the tears fall.

_John's locker room_

John had Cody pinned to the couch kissing him for all he was worth, when a knock came to the door causing them to break apart. "Who is it," John called out. " , I was told to tell you, that you didn't have the night off like it was planned," the stage hand spoke. "What do you mean, I don't have the night off, I'm the Champ," John yelled pulling open the door to scream at the man,"I'm just telling you what Mr. McMahon told me to tell you," the stage hand said walking away. "Well do you know what I'm supposed to be doing," John called after him. "I was told to tell you, that you would know when you were needed, if not I'll be back to get you when it's time," the man spoke before walking on.

"I thought I'd find you here," William Regal said sitting down beside of Wade in the darkened hallway not to far from the stairwell Randy had been found in, "Here I am," Wade said not blinking an eye. "I would ask how you where holding up, but I'm about afraid to," William said looking at the younger man. "I want to walk up and beat the hell out of Cena, there I said it," Wade said finally looking at the older man. "But you won't will you," William asked knowing already what the answer would be. "If I attack him now and hurt him, that will only make Randy think that I'm as big of monster as Cena is," Wade said looking the older man dead in the eye's. "What are you planning on doing then," Regal asked him, But before he could answer Wade's cell phone went off. Pulling his phone out Wade looked at the screen

_Unknown number: I was in the area when Hunter called, I'm at the arena, we need to meet come alone,_

_I'm in the stairwell where Randy was._

"At the moment, I've got a meeting to go to," Wade said standing up and starting toward the stairwell. "Are you sure it's safe to have this meeting alone," William called after him. "Yeah I do, Randy's life could very well depend on everything that starts tonight," Wade said looking back at the man with sad eyes before walking on.

_Hospital_

"Orton," the elderly doctor called out as he stepped through the door. "That's us," Hunter said shooting up out of his seat. "Forgive him doctor, it's been along night," Stephanie said walking up to them. "We're all a little on edge," Sheamus spoke, "Please take your seat's and I'll update you," the doctor nodded toward the seats. "If you don't mind I'll stand," Hunter told him with a small smile. "I think I'll stand as well,"Sheamus spoke standing back up. "Please go ahead Doctor," Stephanie said shaking her head at both men. "Well first I want to say that is one very lucky man to still be alive," the doctor said looking at all three of them. "I agree now get on with it," Hunter gave a growl."If you give me a moment, I'll finish what I started, Randy's got a dislocated shoulder, as well as a twisted knee, and I'm sure you have seen the laceration's on his upper back as well as one of his arms that needed to be stitched up," The doctor said looking between the three. "How come,I feel there's something you're not telling us,"Hunter said looking at the older doctor.

_Stairwell at the arena_

Wade opened the door slowly and stepped in, Even if this mystery person was a friend of Hunter's he wasn't taking any chances. "You don't have to worry,I'm in no mood to attack anyone,yet," The man standing at the bottom of the steps spoke. "Bloody hell you're the last person I thought I'd see," Wade said looking at the man standing at the bottom of the stairs, where Randy had laid. "Do you think after all of this I'd stay away," The man asked him with an evil smile. "No I didn't think you would, but you're the last person I thought would help me," Wade said looking at the man, "Well I'm here now, so let's get started on this plan to take down Cena," He said sitting down on the steps.

_John's locker room_

"Are you worried about the backlash of all of this," John asked looking at Cody. "No, not really," Cody said snuggling into John's arms. "What about," John stopped himself from finishing the sentence. "I told you, I'm not worried about him, Like I said he's dumber than a box of rocks," Cody said looking up at the older man. "As long as you're not worried about him, then I guess I'm not either," John said smiling kissing Cody's head. "Well, instead of staying here on the couch I have an Idea," Cody looked up at him with pleading eye's. "Name it and it's yours," John said laughing. "How about we go take a shower," Cody said moving his lower body over John's. "I like that idea, let's go," John said rolling them both off the couch.

_Hospital_

"There's two other injuries that have us worried," The doctor said taking a step back from Hunter as if he was scared. "What are they Doctor," Stephanie asked knowing the other two men couldn't. "He's severely bruised on his upper body and some of his organs as well, and the concussion he had gotten is a severe one, one of the worst I've seen in my many years," The Doctor said with sad eyes. "But he's gonna be alright," Sheamus asked trying not to show his emotions. "I'll be honest with you, he's got about a 90% chance of waking up," The doctor said looking at the trio in the room. "Thank you doctor," Stephanie said smiling. "I'll send a nurse for you once he's settled into a room in ICU," The doctor said before leaving, after the doctor left Hunter pulled out his phone and looked at Sheamus, "Cena's a dead man," Hunter said growling.

_Wade in the stairwell _

"I like that idea," the mystery man said looking at Wade. "I'm glad that you do, cause either way this is going down with or without you," Wade said with a serious tone. "After all of this, there's no way in hell I'm letting you have all the fun," The mystery man said smiling again. Before Wade could say anything else his cell phone went off. "Hello," He answered as he started to stand up but set back down as Hunter on the other end spoke, "Call me the minute you know anything else," Wade said hanging up the phone and turning and looking at the mystery man. "Hunter said they gave Randy a 90 percent chance on waking up," Wade told him not sure if he wanted to cry or to scream. "How about we go pay a visit to Cena now," the man said looking at Wade. "Rhodes is more than likely going to be there with him," Wade said raising an eyebrow. "Don't worry about Cody, his punishment will be here next week," The mystery man said handing Wade his phone so he could see the text. "Well then let's go," Wade said starting up the steps causing the man to follow.

_15 minutes later-John in the ring_

"Well, I was told that I was needed tonight, but since no one's out here, I guess I'm talking," John spoke as the crowd booed. "You guys are a wild bunch tonight aren't you," John said smiling while he walked around the ring. "How many people wanted to see those Celtic Viper's tonight," John asked smiling as the crowd exploded at the sound of the name. "I did too, but both weren't here tonight," John said acting like he was said about it. Before he could say anything else Wade's music started. The crowed erupted at the site of him. "You Know What Cena, I'm getting bloody tired of hearing your mouth," Wade said stopping at the top of the ramp. "Why don't you come down here, and do something about it, Champ," John said dropping his belt. "Oh I would if I was here to fight, but I actually meet an Old friend of yours earlier tonight," Wade said pacing around on the stage.

"What old friend," John said from the ring, knowing he had John's attention Wade spoke again. "Oh you two go way back, he was gonna send a message by me but decided to come see you in person," Wade said smiling his evil smile. Before John could say anything he was turned around and was picked up and slammed into the mat, A perfect spine buster, rolling over in pain the only thing John saw was a figure dressed in all black with a hood over their face covering it going up the ramp and stopping beside of Barrett. As he reached for the microphone, the person took off the hood and the last music he ever thought he would hear again filled the arena bringing the people to their feet, it was the music that belonged to one Dave Batista.

* * *

**Ok Folks another chapter done Please Review and let me know what you guys thought**

**Thanks for Reading..**

**One Mystery person down... One to go**


	12. Chapter 12

**It was planned to have the 2nd mystery person to appear in this chapter but sadly he didn't show up for this one but he will be in the next one**

**once again I'm not big on medical stuff so what I say when it comes to that might be wrong but Hey it's a story**

**and once again I own nothing to do with the WWE no people or anything like that**

* * *

_Vince and John_

"Where the hell do you get off, not telling anyone that Batista was coming back tonight," John said walking up to who had been on the phone with Stephanie. "Excuse me Stephanie I'll go you right back," Vince said hanging up his phone and looking at John. "Can I help you," Vince said giving the once over checking for any markings Randy might have giving him. "Yes you can, Where the hell do you get off, not telling anyone that Batista is coming back tonight," John said growling at the older man. "Batista's coming back will be explained next week, now if you'll excuse me I'm needed else where" Vince said giving John his own evil Vince McMahon look. As Vince started down the hall he turned and looked back at John, "Oh and John, If you don't have a team together, I would suggest that you find one, because you're gonna need it," Vince said turning and leaving hiding his smile from John.

_Hospital _

"Batista," Sheamus said turning and raising and eyebrow at Hunter. "Yes, Batista," Hunter said walking up to the window and looking out it, "Of all the people, he's the last person I would have guessed, but then again him and Randy's always been like brother's," Sheamus said looking at the man's back. "That's why, I called him when I started believing what Barrett said was true," Hunter said looking at Sheamus trying to hide the tears in his eyes. "Now listen here fella, don't start blaming yourself for this, If you do I'll go find Stephanie and let her beat some sense into you," Sheamus said shaking his head at the older man. "That's just it, like most people, I didn't think that John could do all of this," Hunter said looking at Sheamus. Before either man could say anything Stephanie stuck her head in the door. "The Doctor says, We can see Randy now," She said smiling at both men.

_Wade and Batista_

"How about we head to the hospital now," Dave said looking at the younger man. Before Wade could answer Roman came up to them. "Take this," Roman said handing Wade a tape recorder. "What's on it," Dave eyed the tape recorder. "The evidence you need, to show that Cena and them did that to Randy," Roman nodded at the device. "Why give it to me now," Wade asked confused. "It's if I get found out being a spy, I can take whatever beating they give me, but I want them to pay for what they did to Randy," Roman said shaking his head. "You're a good man," Dave said looking at Roman. "No I'm not, if I was a good man, I would have talked Dean and Seth out of helping Cena," with that said Roman turned and left.

_John and Cody_

"I don't like this," Cody said looking at John as he paced around the room. "I don't like it either, Dave's the last person I thought would come back," John said rubbing his hand over his face. "Yeah, I thought Hell would have to freeze over before he came back," Cody said watching John walk around the room. "Well baby, I think hell froze over," John said pulling Cody up into his arms. "You don't think Randy called him do you," Cody said pulling away and looking up at John. "No, I had Randy's phone most of the time, the only person I can think of is Hunter," John said shaking his head at the thought. "That would have been my second guess," Cody said hugging John again. "How about we go back to the hotel," John said out of the blue. "That works for me let's go," Cody said pulling the older man out the door.

_Hospital_

"Can we all go in and see him," Stephanie asked the nurse at the ICU desk. "We normally don't allow no more than two but go ahead," She said smiling and nodding toward the door. "Thank you," Stephanie smiled at her. "No problem," the nurse said going on about her business. Stephanie turned to say something to Hunter but realized neither him or Sheamus was no where to be seen, Shaking her head she went in only to stop when she ran into the back of her husband. "Hunter what is it," she asked stepping around him only to freeze when her eye's fell on the bed. "How can a human do this to another human," She spoke out loud, "I don't know but after all this," Sheamus said pointing to Randy but looking at Hunter. "I'm on Barrett's side in front of the camera, not just behind no more," Sheamus growled causing his face to turn almost the same shade as his hair.

_Shield bus_

"You alright there Roman," Dean asked taking the couch across from him. "Of course, Why would I not be," Roman said looking away from the t.v. toward Dean. "Wasn't for sure, you seem awful quiet," Dean said raising an eyebrow at this friend. "I'm always quiet," Roman said looking at him smiling. "I know, but you seem more quieter than normal that's all," Dean said looking at the floor now. "Guess I'm just trying to wrap my head around Batista being back," Roman said shrugging his shoulders. "Worried that you can't take him," Seth said as he came bouncing through the bus. "No, I'm not worried," Roman said laughing. But you should be, Roman thought to himself.

_Hospital now With Wade and Dave_

When Dave and Wade arrived at the hospital they found Stephanie and Hunter and Sheamus standing outside Randy's room. "What's going on," Dave said looking at the three, while Wade just paled more, "Their changing his bandage's," Stephanie said hugging Dave. "Thanks for coming back," Hunter said hugging him next. "You should have known, after you called and told me, what was going on I'd be here," Dave said shaking his head at the man. Before anyone else could say anything the door opened to Randy's room as the doctor stepped out. "How is he," Sheamus asked not even thinking. "Well, I have good news and bad news, the good news is Randy's still holding his own, the bad news is he's came down with a slightly high fever, it's not to a point of worry but if it keeps going up, I'll have to stop visit's all together, so at the moment to be on the safe side, I'm only going to allow one person at a time, till the fever comes down," The doctor said looking at the crowd before him. "I think Wade should go in first," Stephanie spoke before anybody could yell that they were first. "I couldn't," Wade whispered. "Yes you can, he needs you now," Stephanie said handing Wade the first mask. Wade slowly accepted the mask and put it on and then stepped into the room.

Wade froze at the site before him. The once powerful looking Randy Orton looked so helpless at the moment. Slowly moving toward the bed, Wade took the seat nearest to Randy. "I'll be honest, I don't know really what to say," Wade said looking at the pale figure on the bed, slowly picking up Randy's hand Wade held it in his, "Fight this please, don't let Cena win," Wade said slowly kissing the hand he held. "I know, I put you into this mess, but I knew that if I didn't get you help, he'd more than likely end up killing you," Wade whispered looking at the man. "So fight this and come back to us, and let me fight for you against Cena, because no one deserves what he put you through," with that said Wade slowly placed the hand back on the bed and stood up. Slowly he slipped the mask down and kissed the older man in the forehead, pulling his mask he started for the door he stopped and turned and looked at the figure one more time. "I know you more than likely, can't hear me but I love you," with that said Wade opened the door and stepped out only stopping long enough to pull his mask off and throwing it away, before heading down the hallway. "Where are you going," Sheamus called after him making him stop and turn around. "To make John Cena's life a living hell," with that said he walked away.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading and Please Review and let me know what you thought**

**Sorry for any mistakes I might have left along the way tried to get them all**

**anybody have any idea's on who the 2nd mystery person is gonna be?**

**Cause remember it's a story and anything can happen**


	13. Chapter 13

**First off: I own nothing that deals with The WWE, I own no people in this story, just the plot**

**Sorry for the delay I know I've said this before on other chapters, but I really mean it for this one, when I say this Chapter has been a nightmare to write.**

**Sorry for any mistakes that I may have missed**

**Thank you for the Reviews for the last chapter.**

* * *

One week later

"I still can't believe Hunter hasn't said nothing to me about Randy," John said as he carried Cody out of the showers. "Well it is odd, that he hasn't said nothing to you about it, I mean you are dating Randy and all," Cody said kissing the side of his neck. "Don't start that unless you want to miss Breakfast," John growled as he dumped him on the bed. Before Cody could say anything his phone rang. "No, not now," Cody almost cried. "You better answer it," John said winking at him. "Your no fun," Cody said picking the phone up to answer it. "Hey baby how are you," he spoke into the phone. "No, I wasn't busy just got out of the shower," Cody said winking at John. "Of course I miss you, can't wait to come home, and see you," Cody made a face at John as he spoke as if he was about to throw up. "Alright, Love you to," Cody said hanging up the phone. "Do I even wanna know," John asked raising an eyebrow. "Please don't make me repeat it," Cody whimpered to his older lover. "Alright, I won't," John said laughing as he watched Cody pull on his clothes. "Good then, now let's go cause you gotta feed me," Cody said pulling him out the door. and down the hall to the elevator never seeing the man hiding at the other end of the hall.

Dave and Hunter and Sheamus

"Thought you'd be at the hospital," Dave asked Hunter as he set down across from him in the hotel restaurant "I had planned to, but Stephanie sent me, she said I kept getting in the way of the doctors," Hunter said shrugging his shoulders. "That sounds like you, how is he," Dave asked picking at his food. " The last time I talked to Stephanie he was holding his own, but hasn't shown any signs of wanting to wake up, Where's Barrett by the way," Hunter asked looking around the room. "That's the million dollar question, no one's seen him since he left that night at the hospital," Dave asked shrugging his shoulders. "You mean to tell me, I've got a wrestler who hasn't been seen in a week and I'm just now getting told," Hunter said throwing his hands up. "I've talked to him," Sheamus said walking up and sitting down with them. "Where the Hell is he," Hunter growled at him. "Easy big fella, he got the Ok from Vince to do what he's doing," Sheamus said smiling a smile that scared both men. "What's he doing," Dave asked looking at the Irishman. "That my friend is your real million dollar question, only two people know, and neither of them are talking," Sheamus said smiling from ear to ear.

Wade

"What do you think," the man sitting in front of the computer screen asked him. "It's bloody hell perfect," Wade said smiling at the screen before him. "Well, if you loved that one, take a look at this one," the man said pulling something else up on the screen. "Perfect," was all Wade said as he stared at the screen. "Well, here they both are," The man said handing him two DVD's. "Your pure evil do you know that," Vince said as he walked up to Wade. "You sir, haven't seen how evil, I truly can be, Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go see a man about a wrecking ball," Wade said nodding and then walking away. "A wrecking ball," Vince said looking at the man sitting in front of the computer screen, who just shrugged his shoulders.

Stephanie at the Hospital

"How is he," Stephanie asked the doctor as he checked Randy over. "He's doing much better, the infection is clearing up nicely," the doctor said looking up at Stephanie. "Well if he's doing better than why hasn't he woke up," She asked raising an eyebrow to him. "He'll wake up when he's ready my dear," the doctor said smiling at her as he started for the door. Stephanie couldn't help but stand there speechless as she watched him leave, "He's a quack, point-blank and simple," She said shaking her head. "I agree," came the weak response from behind her. "Randy," Stephanie said spinning around to see a weak smile and closing eyes. "Oh Randy," she said with tears in her eyes as she watched the younger man slip into an unconscious stated again.

Later that night

"Are you sure you wanna call out Wade and Batista " Cody asked looking up at John worried. " Of course I wanna call them out, besides if I didn't it wouldn't look right," John said kissing him on the head. "Oh of course your worried about what might or might not look right," Cody said crossing his arms. "Baby, I'm not worried about my safety, besides I'll have help on stand by as well, if things get out of hand, hell if that don't work, the Shield will be on stand by as well,"John said kissing him on the head once again. "Well that makes me feel somewhat better," Cody said letting out a deep breath, that John couldn't help but laugh at. "See nothing to worry about," John said giving Cody one of his famous smiles. "All right if you're not worried then I'll try not to be," Cody said looking at the older man. "Alright good, know I've got a meeting to go to, will you be alright here by yourself," John asked looking at the younger man. "Sure go on," Cody said smiling. "Alright," John said giving him one last kiss and leaving without looking back, never seeing the man who step out of the shower.

Wade somewhere in the arena

"There the hell you are, you have got to be one of the hardest people to find," Dave said walking up to the younger man. "Been right here the whole time," Wade said finally looking up at him. "Listen, I know your worried about Randy, hell we all are, but beating yourself up about it isn't gonna help him any," Dave said leaning against the wall in front of Wade. "Do you know what this is," Wade asked holding up the DVD. "No, what is it," Dave asked a little worried. "This, is the footage of John beating Randy in that stairwell," Wade said trying to keep himself from throwing up at the images he saw in his head. "How did you get that," Dave asked raising an eyebrow. "Doesn't matter," Wade said shaking his head. Before Dave could answer a voice came from at the end of the hall. "There you two are," Hunter said walking up to them. "I've been here the whole time," Wade said looking at him. "Well, I have news for you both, the first piece of news is, whatever you have planned against John will be at the end of the show, and I got a call from Stephanie, she told me Randy woke up for a little bit today," Hunter said smiling. "That's good," Dave said smiling as well, while Wade's knees felt like they were about to give out from under him.

"Yes it is good, Stephanie said the doctor told her he'd start waking up more, and each time he'd stay awake longer," Hunter said smiling. "What's the chances of him remembering anything said to him," Wade said looking the older man in the eyes. "Well Wade, glad you asked that, Stephanie said the doctor told her, he more than likely heard everything that everybody said to him," Hunter said smiling. "Bloody hell," Wade said closing his eyes realizing that Randy probably heard every word that he had said to him. Hunter couldn't help but smile, "You told him didn't you," Hunter said looking at the younger man. "What the bloody hell do you think," Wade said opening his eyes and looking at both men. "Well enough of that, your both on at the end of the show," Hunter said looking between them. "Works for me," Wade said looking at Dave who nodded in agreement. "Well I'll see you both later," Hunter said walking off.

Later that night

"You all saw last week, the return of one Dave Batista," John said walking around the ring as he got mixed reviews from the crowd. "Like most of you, I was shocked, to find him teamed with Wade Barrett of all people," John said stopping and taking his hat off and scratching his head as if he was puzzled. Before John could say anything else Wade's music started. "Cena, you and that big mouth of yours are gonna get you in trouble one day." Wade spoke as he walked out, Dave not that far behind him. "Well look who decided to join us, dumb and dumber," John said pointing to the stage. "Oh big words coming from a man who likes to beat people who can't defend them self," Dave growled at him causing John to freeze in the ring and the crowd to look puzzled at the words. "What's the matter Cena, Cat get your tongue, or did you not think we'd bring it up," Wade asked smiling an evil smile. "I've got no idea with the both of you are talking about, it was you that attacked me," John said fighting back. "No Cena, you know what we're talking about," Wade said holding up one of the DVD's

"Whatever is on that DVD, is more than likely not real," John said growling. "Oh no Cena, what's on this DVD is very real, now would you please take the envelope Lillian has for you," Wade said smiling from ear to ear. John accepted the envelope and slowly opened it. "Go ahead, it's not gonna bite," Dave told him with a smile. John felt sick to his stomach when he seen the envelope contained a photo of a stairwell. Dave elbowed Wade and nodded at the site of Cena's put together team making their way through the crowd. "Well Cena, seems your Calvary has arrived, I'm guessing they don't know what you've done, because I'm sure if most of them knew they wouldn't be standing there," Wade said smiling at the confused faces of the men standing around the ring. "What's personal business between me and you Barrett, doesn't concern them," John said growling. Before Wade could answer back Hunters theme music started to play through out the arena. "Excuse me Gentlemen, but I've got an announcement to make, due to circumstances last week, Randy Orton will be out until further notice," Hunter said looking around the arena. "Care to tell why," Dave asked playing the part.

"Randy Orton, was attacked before the start of Raw last week, and was dumped in a stairwell and left for dead, I know some of you are thinking this is a story line, Well it's not," Hunter said looking down at the floor trying to hide his emotions, "Well, we both know Barrett's already pushed Randy down a set of stairs once," John said pointing toward Wade. "Well John, I know for a fact that it wasn't Wade, I did an investigation around backstage, and believe it or not John, a lot of people said I needed to take a look at you," Hunter said rubbing his chin. "You've got to be kidding me, why would I hurt the man, I consider my best friend," John asked trying to act surprised at what Hunter was saying to him. "I don't know John, you tell me, I mean I've heard Jealousy makes people do crazy things, maybe that's it maybe your jealous of Orton, Hell everybody in the back know's he can beat you hands down," Hunter said growling at him. "Say what you want Hunter, but time and time again I've beat him," John said as he gave a look up towards the entrance the Shield would be coming out any moment. "Look all you want to Cena, but the Shield are a little busy at the moment," Dave said smiling as the footage of the Shield being beaten behind them started to play.

Wade who had stood silent the whole time finally spoke, "I think I have a better idea, then for us to stand here, and have the I can do anything better than you, go back and forth all night," Wade said smiling at Hunter. "I'm listening," Hunter said crossing his arms. "How about next week it's me vs John in a match, if I win the DVD gets played, and if he wins he gets the DVD, and it doesn't get played," Wade said looking down at John. "I accept," John said without even thinking. "Just hold on a bloody hell of a minute Cena, I'm not done talking,"Wade said growling at him. "You can either make that match, or Have Cena's team against my team, in a tag team elimination match," Wade said smiling even bigger. "What do you say Cena," Hunter asked him already knowing the younger man wouldn't back down. "I accept that match as well, but Wade, I think you and Batista are gonna need some partners," John said smiling. " Before this goes further, John you have till next week, to decide which match you want, if you can't pick one, we will have the fans pick one for you," Hunter said smiling "No worries Cena, we've already got out team picked out and taking care of," Wade spoke as the old Nexus music started to play. John froze as he watched, the members of Wade's team walked out. "It's alright, we can take them, Kofi yelled to John smiling. John stood there and looked at the people who stood with Wade and Dave, he knew each of them, and knew that each man could give another man a beating. "Well Wade, I see you got yourself the three-man band, but the other one's surprise me some what," John said looking at Sheamus and Justin.

"It really shouldn't John," Wade said smiling. "Well I hate to tell you Wade you seem to be a member short, I've got eight and you've only got seven," John said smiling. "Ah, but there is an eighth member John, you see he had a stop to make before he could come out here, but said that if he didn't make it to send a camera crew to him, so if you would please take a look at the screen one more last time," Dave said smiling. John froze when he realized they were outside his locker room and he had left Cody alone. As the camera got closer to the door you could hear things being thrown around inside the room, John held his breath as the door was pushed open revealing the mess that was in the locker room. "Boy Cena, I thought sharing a locker room with 3MB was bad, but I think you have them beat," Wade said laughing. "This isn't funny," John screamed up at the people on the stage. John froze and closed his eyes, when the last voice on earth he wanted to hear spoke. "You might not think it's funny but I do," John slowly opened his eyes and knew then and there that next week was gonna be a living hell for him and his team, because the face that was staring back at him from the screen belonged to none other than Brock Lesnar.

* * *

**Ok the last mystery person is out of the bag...Is it who you thought it would be? **

**and I'm leaving the match type up to you guys, so when you Review let me know if you want to see a one on one match**

**between John and Wade(which will take place inside Hell in a Cell) or do you want to see an 8 man tag team Elimination match, or would you want to see a one on one match between Wade and John and the members of each team be lumber jacks? **

**Thanks for Reading and Please Review and let me know what you guys thought..**


	14. Chapter 14

**I own nothing in this story but the plot it's self I own nothing to do with the WWE**

**Sorry for the delay in the update, I caught writers block for this chapter so this chapter didn't turn out the way I had expected it to.**

* * *

_Hospital_

"How is he," Hunter asked Stephanie as him and Wade walked up to her in the hallway outside Randy's room. "Still the same, the doctor's in with him now," Stephanie said biting the inside of her lip to keep herself from talking anymore. "What's going on," Hunter asked raising an eyebrow at his wife. "Nothing, So Wade, what match are you hoping for next week," Stephanie asked. "I'll be honest, at this point, I really don't bloody hell care, as long as I can get my hands on Cena," Wade said shaking his head causing both Hunter and Stephanie to laugh. Before anybody could say anything the doctor opened the door and stepped out. "How is he,"Hunter asked wrapping his arm around Stephanie. "He's doing better, but I must ask though if there's any way you can get hold of a Wade Barrett," the doctor said trying to hide a smile as Wade shot up out of his chair.

He doesn't have to go far that's me," Wade said trying to figure out if he should be happy or if he should be worried. "Well someone's been asking to see you," the doctor said stepping out from in front of the door to let Wade through. "Well don't just stand there go see him," Stephanie said trying to push Wade through the door. Wade took a deep breath and with one last look toward Stephanie and Hunter he stepped through the door. "So that's what you were hiding," Hunter said smiling to his wife. "A woman has to keep some secrets, now let's go, and give them some time alone," Stephanie said pulling him down the hall.

_At the Arena _

"Where the hell are you taking us," Dean yelled as Brock pushed him belong behind Punk. "Where your going in none of your concern, but I would keep quiet unless you want to end up like Seth over there," Punk said nodding toward Batista who had a limp Seth threw over his shoulder like a rag doll. Thinking a moment Dean spoke. "You're the reason, we couldn't find Roman aren't you," Dean asked looking the older man in the eye. "I might have been," Punk said shrugging his shoulders and turning for the stairwell door. "If you've hurt him," Dean said growling wishing he had his hands free. "Roman isn't hurt at the moment, but what I'm about to show you and ask you will decide his fate," Punk said pushing the door opening and stepping into the darkness holding the door open for the others to enter. "It's about time you got here, we about had to knock him out," Sheamus called out turning the lights on revealing himself and Drew McIntyre and a tied up Roman Reigns.

_Back at the Hospital _

Wade couldn't help but hold his breath as he stared at Randy. He faced many things in life but this had to be the thing that scared him the most. "You know, you can come closer," Randy called from the bed. "Sorry, was just thinking about how better you looked, since the last time I saw you," Wade said as he walked closer to the bed. "Yeah, Stephanie's been telling me that all day," Randy said with a weak smile. "Well she's telling the truth, you had a lot of us worried," Wade said sitting down slowly in the chair next to the bed. "You guys shouldn't have worried about me," Randy said looking down at the blanket and picking stuff off of it. "You were found at the bottom of a set of stairs in a bloody mess, what did you expect us to do, walk away like it was nothing," Wade said shaking his head. "I'm not worth being worried about, your just gonna get hurt for being here," Randy said in a whisper. "What do you mean you're not worth it, and I'm bloody hell not scared of John Cena," Wade couldn't help but raise he's voice to only regret it when he seen Randy jump. "I'm sorry for raising my voice, but I just don't see where you're getting that your not worth someone being worried about," Wade said in a whisper shaking his head. "I'm always gonna be John's, Wade he's never gonna let me go," Randy said shaking his head. "What do you mean by that," Wade said feeling like his stomach had just dropped out of his body. "I might not have been awake but I heard what you said, I know how you feel about me," Randy whispered trying to hide the tears.

_Back at the Arena_

"Let him go," Dean said shaking his head looking down at Roman. "Now why should we do that for," Punk said crossing his arms. "He's innocent, he had nothing to do with what we did to Randy," Dean whispered never taking his eyes off of Roman. "Did you ever, just once, think that about Randy when you helped Cena beat him up and throw him down those stairs," Punk said leaning in close to Dean. "No," Dean said closing his eyes tight trying to fight back the tears. "Here's where you do the right thing and save you friend down there," Punk said smiling. "What are you getting at," Dean said opening his eyes and looking at the older man. "We'll let Roman go, If you promise here and now, you'll apologize to Randy, and come next week you won't fight on Cena's side when he face's Wade in whatever match the fans pick," Sheamus spoke from the bottom of the stairs as he and Drew stood Roman up. "If I agree that me and Seth will do that you'll let Roman go," Dean said looking Punk in the eyes. "You have our word," Punk said bowing a little but never taking his eyes off the younger man. "What if I don't trust your word," Dean said shaking his head. "Will you trust mine then, Cena's side's not worth all this," Roman spoke at the bottom of the stairs making Dean look down at the bottom of the stairs.

_Hospital_

"Well I guess that answers the question I've wanted to ask," Wade said in a whisper. "Loving me is gonna end up getting you hurt bad," Randy said looking away from Wade. "I'm not scared of John," Wade whispered wishing Randy would look at him. "You might not be, but did you ever think I was scared enough for the both of us, that's why you need to walk away from me," Randy said finally looking at Wade. "No, I made the mistake that night letting John leave the restaurant with you, and me walking away then, is the reason your here," Wade said shaking his head. "No it isn't," Randy said shaking his head letting the tears fall. "Yes it is, so let me handle whatever John throws your way from now on, let me be your protector," Wade said taking his hand. "Your gonna get hurt," Randy whispered looking at him. "I don't care, I'd rather it be me then you, you've done been hurt enough," Wade said giving his hand a light squeeze. "You win, but I need time," Randy whispered letting the sleep he'd been fighting off over take him. "Sleep, and let me take care of Cena," Wade whispered.

_At the Arena_

"You were in on this," Dean asked shaking his head at Roman. "I was, I knew you two needed saving from Cena, before he got you guys into something, you couldn't get out of," Roman said taking the last of the tape off. "So what happens now," Dean said looking at Punk. "You three stay out of sight till next week, you don't answer calls from Cena, let him think we took you after the beating, and next week when he calls you to come back up, you don't come out, you do what I just said, and I'll get in charges dropped if filed against you," Punk said shaking his head. "Why would you do that for," Dean asked in almost a whisper. "Lets just say, unlike Cena, I didn't push the person I claimed to love down a set of stairs," Punk said nodding his head toward Roman. "Alright it's a deal," Dean said holding his hand out for Punk to shake. "It's a deal then," Punk said shaking the hand.

_With John and Cody_

"You've got to be kidding me," John said throwing the phone across the bus. "Still no answer," Cody said drying his hair. "No, and I'm starting to get worried," John said shaking his head. "Why do you need them anyways, you've got everybody else," Cody said sitting down beside of him. "With them on our side, We've got Wade out numbered pretty much," John said running his hands across his head. "You'll figure out something,"Cody said snuggling up to him. "I hope your right," John said picking him up and carrying him to the back bedroom forgetting all about the match next week.

_next week_

"Are you nervous," Justin asked standing backstage as John made his way to the ring. "Nope," Wade said rolling his shoulders. Before Justin could ask anything else Hunter walked up. "I don't know what you said to him, but thank you," Hunter said shaking Wade's hand. "No need to thank me it was the truth," With that said Wade walked out as he's music played. Micheal Cole waited till Wade got in the ring before he stood and spoke. "The fans have voted all week-long, it's now time to find out the final results," He said picking up a piece of paper. "You ready for this Barrett," John called across the ring with a smirk on his face. "Whip that bloody smirk off your face John, doesn't matter what the match is your screwed either way," Wade said growling and rolling his neck. Before John could respond Micheal Cole spoke again. "The Fan's have decided that this will be a Lumber jack match," Micheal Cole called out as the fans roared to laugh. Before John could reacted he found himself pinned in the corner underneath Wade. "Welcome to Hell Cena," Wade said as the teams ran down to the ring.

* * *

**I know the match was supposed to be in this chapter and I'm sorry it wasn't I promise it will be at the start of the next one..**

**Please Review and let me know what you guys thought.**

**Sorry if I left any mistakes**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the Delay in the story I know I had told some that I was looking to have it up this past Thursday or Friday but between muses not wanting to work right and me over thinking to much about if it sounds right or not. So I hope you enjoy the finished outcome of the chapter, because I may redo it.**

**I own nothing but the Plot itself, I own nothing that deals with the WWE or any of it's Superstars**

* * *

"What makes you think, I'm the one going to hell, it could easily be you," John growled pushing Wade away from him to get out of the corner. "You see Cena, that's where your wrong, I went to hell the day you through Randy down those stairs, and I've made my way back from it, but unlike you when you go Cena, your gonna stay," Wade growled and through a bunch connecting with John's jaw. John fell back in the corner while the ref yelled for Lillian to ring the bell. "Is that all you got Wade, I swear Randy hits harder then you do, you'll never be able to defend him in a fight hitting like that," John smirked as he rubbed his jaw. "We'll just see about that," Wade growled charging at John. Before John could defend himself he found himself on his back trying to cover the blows that Wade was trying to lay to his head.

"I've gotta get out there," Cody said as he hurried through the halls toward the gorilla position, John had made him stay in the back out of Wade's reach but after Cody seen Wade take John down and start to beat him, Cody couldn't stay put. Before Cody reach the gorilla position he ran into CM Punk. "Where's the fire Rhodes," Punk said crossing his arms. "I gotta get out there, he's gonna kill him," Cody yelled trying to get by Punk. "I don't think so Mighty mouse, you've done caused enough trouble," Punk said crossing his arms. "Let me pass, Punk please, they'll kill him," Cody pleaded with the older man. "Oh you mean about like he did Randy," Punk said stepping closer. "Randy had that coming to him, like you've got this coming to you," Cody said smacking Punk and turning and running down the hallway. Punk pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Head's up his headed your way," Punk said hanging up the phone and starting after the smaller man.

"Is that all you got Cena," Wade said wiping the blood from his lip as he made the motion for John to come at him. John being one to never back down charged at him only to have Wade side step him and John was sent to the floor in the middle of Wade's team. Seeing his teammates go to work, Wade turned to John's team and motioned for one to step in the ring with him. "I think Wade Barrett's lost his mind Jerry," Micheal Cole said watching the monitor. "He's not lost his mind, Cole, Barrett looks like a man on a mission, at this point, I don't think he cares who he has in the ring, as long as he gets to beat the hell out of them," Jerry spoke as John was tossed back in the ring.

Cody had finally found the exit he had been looking for but what was waiting on him in the shadows was the last thing he expected. "Well look what the cat drug in boys," Dean spoke as he stepped out of the shadow's. "I need your guys help, Punks after me, and I got to get to the ring, can you guys stall him," Cody asked hoping they'd let him by. "Now why would we do that for," Seth said crossing his arms. "Because, you guys are on Cena's side, and He needs me so I gotta get through," Cody said stepping forward trying to get by. "We don't work for Cena anymore," Roman said in a voice that sent fear running through Cody's body. "What do you mean, you don't work for John anymore," Cody said taking a step back. "Haven't you heard Cody, they're back to serving Justice, and I think it's about time for yours," Punk spoke behind him with a smile and a nod Roman and the rest of the shield members. "Justice isn't free Cody," Seth spoke with a smile. Before Cody could say anything his world went black.

"Do you give up Cena," The ref asked leaning down so he could hear what John had to say. "Never," John growled as he struggled to get out of the Texas clover leaf hold that Wade had applied on him. "Give up Cena. or I swear I'll break your back into," Wade yelled applying the move more. "I'll never give up, and Randy will always stay under my thumb, you won't take him from me," John said reaching for the ropes making the ref tell Wade to break the hold. Before Wade could get turned around John had applied a sleepier hold on him. "You see Wade, after I threw Randy down the stairs, I told him, I'd go to heaven or I'd go to hell, before I seen him with someone else, and trust me, I'd take him with me to either place," John whispered in Wade's ear. Wade realizing where they stood in the ring sent himself and Cena flying backwards into the turnbuckles causing Cena to break the hold. " You know what Cena, I'm tired of your mouth, this ends now," with that said Wade nodded toward Dave and with one simple nod, it sent Wade's team around the ring after John's. John stood and watched in shock as his team was sent into the crowds and up the steps. "Remember earlier when I welcomed you to hell Cena," Wade spoke behind him causing John to turn. As John turned he realized he and Wade weren't alone anymore in the ring. "Meet the welcoming committee to hell," Wade said as he and Brock and Dave circled the Cenation leader.

"What did I miss," Stephanie asked as she walked back into the room. "Wade and Dave and Brock have John cornered in the ring alone, the rest of the teams went off fighting through the crowd," Randy said never taking his eyes off the t.v., "Are you sure you wanna watch this," Stephanie asked worried that it might upset Randy. "I'm alright Stephanie, I need to watch the end of this," Randy said breaking away from the t.v. to look at the woman who was like a sister to him now. Before Stephanie could say anything John motioning up in the stands caught her attention. "What the Hell is he up to," Stephanie asked making Randy look back toward the t.v., "He's calling out the Shield, Wade's got Brock and Dave, but those shield guys are strong," Randy said getting worried.

"How about I call out a little back up," John said smiling toward the three men standing in front of him. "You go ahead and call out the back up, and you might get a surprise," Brock said smiling. "No the only one's that are gonna be surprised are you three clowns and the WWE universe," John spoke as the Shield's music filled the arena leaving the fan's shocked. "Oh no, it's the Shield, we better run," Dave said laughing. "Roman could rip you apart," John snapped at him. "You were talking about surprises John, well I think you might need to look at your backup, it seems that they might have a surprise of their own for you," Wade said smiling as John turned to look to see where the men were standing. "The Shield don't work for you anymore," Dean spoke into the microphone. "You owe me," John started yelling at them without a microphone. "We don't owe you nothing, if anything you owe us," Seth growled at him. "When I get done with you three you won't have a job left in WWE," John growled out. Before Dean could say anything CM Punks music filled the arena. "That's where your wrong John, you're not gonna be able to touch the shield anymore, their not yours to boss around, So be a good boy and we might give you back the surprise Roman has for you," Punk said nodding up toward the Shield. John slowly turned back up to face The Shield only to go pale as Dean and Seth stepped out-of-the-way to let Roman through. "No," John said shaking his head as he realized that Roman had a limp Cody over his shoulder. "You behave Cena, and we might just give him back," Dean said as the shield vanished back into the dark.

Before anyone could say anything Hunter's music filled the arena. "Since the match that was supposed to take place didn't technically take place, in three weeks there will be an Empty arena match before Raw comes on the air, in one corner it will be John Cena and a partner of his choosing and in the other corner it will be Wade Barrett and a partner of his choosing, both teams will be banned from Ringside," Hunter spoke looking between both men. "You can't do that," John said yelling at Hunter. "The match has been made, and Cena I'm not one to take sides and all, but I'm hoping you can come up with a partner that can help you tame a snake," with that said Hunter turned and left. Wade couldn't help but smile as he got out of the ring at the words Hunter had said. "I'll be there in a minute," Wade told Dave and Brock as they walked on. Turning around Wade spoke without a microphone to John. "Me and the Snake will see you in three weeks," with that said Wade turned and left John standing in the middle of the ring. "What Snake," was all John could yell as Wade walked away with a smile on his face.

* * *

**There it is folks.. Hope you guys enjoyed it :-)**

**and I'm thinking there's at least a chapter or two left not really sure at the moment will be able to tell you at the end of the next chapter.**

**And I have a Question for you all(helps with what I said above): Would you want to see a chapter that deals with Wade and Randy more or would you guys want it to jump 3 weeks ahead to the tag team match?**


End file.
